Love Really Hurt
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: END / Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Love Really Hurt

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

Warning!

Boy x Boy, YAOI, cerita pasaran, EYD tak beraturan dan Typo's

Summary : Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI

.

.

HappyReading^^

.

.

"Cepat! Bawa semua barang berharga dari rumah ini!"

Langkah Donghae terhenti di depan rumahnya saat telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar teriakkan dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya berantakkan seperti kapal pecah. Beberapa orang bertubuh kekar juga tampak mengangkut barang-barangnya dan membawanya keluar rumah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"Ohoo, lihatlah siapa yang datang? Lee Donghae, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku mengangkut semua barang yang masih bisa di jual. Kau keberatan?"

Mata Donghae nyalang. Ia menatap tak suka pada seseorang bertubuh gempal di hadapannya ini. Seseorang yang menguras habis isi rumah kedua orang tuanya dengan dalih untuk membayar hutang kedua orang tuanya.

"Itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian! Aku akan membayar semua hutang kedua orang tuaku secepatnya!"

"Hei, berpikirlah yang realistis anak muda. Kau tak akan mampu membayar semua hutang orang tuamu. Kau lihat? Lee Dongchul, kakak-mu bahkan sampai mati tak bisa melunasi hutang. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Bahkan kakak keduamu sedang dalam wajib militer saat ini."

"Aku akan mencari cara! Kembalikan semua barang yang kau ambil!"

Pria tambun itu tertawa keras. Ia berkacak pinggang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tak percaya dan tak tertarik dengan kalimat Donghae.

"Berapa lama kau akan mengembalikannya? Kau pikir gajimu sebagai pekerja part time bisa melunasi semua hutang orang tuamu dalam waktu cepat? Ah, bagaimana jika kau menjual tubuhmu?"

"Kau-"

"Atau jika kau ingin segera terbebas, berikan sertifikat rumah ini, aku yakin jika rumah ini di jual hutang kedua orang tuamu akan lunas setengahnya. Penawaran yang bagus bukan?"

Gigi Donghae gemeretak. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria dihadapannya saat ini. Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin perkataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut seseorang seperti itu. Tapi Donghae tak heran mengingat pria tambun di hadapannya ini berprofesi sebagai rentenir.

"Kembalikan semua barang-barang yang kau ambil sebelum aku mengambilnya paksa!"

Donghae menarik kerah kemeja pria itu, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum remeh.

"Benarkah? Coba saja, aku ingin lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu, anak muda!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae masih berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Sudah sejak tadi ia menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya namun tak bisa terhubung sama sekali. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir kini menghantuinya. Donghae tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mata indahnya melirik jam yang tergantung indah di dinding. Pukul 11 malam. Seharusnya Donghae sudah pulang bekerja dan memberinya kabar, ia hafal betul semua jadwal Donghae. Masih dengan ponsel di telinganya, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, tak peduli pada kedua orang tuanya yang meneriakinya dan bertanya ia hendak ke mana. Donghae benar- benar membuatnya khawatir.

"Awas saja kau Lee Donghae! Aku akan membunuhmu jika bertemu!"

.

.

.

Sudah terlalu larut, namun Donghae belum juga tidur. Ia berjongkok, membersihkan pecahan kaca dari atas lembar foto keluarganya. Tak peduli jemarinya yang berdarah karena terkena pecahan kaca. Ia tersenyum miris. Dalam foto itu, ia dan keluarganya tampak bahagia. Ayah dan ibunya tampak tersenyum. Kedua kakaknya berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya sembari memeluk pundaknya. Ia masih ingat, saat itu mereka berlibur ke rumah neneknya di Busan. Donghae masih duduk di Sekolah menengah, kakak pertamanya-Lee Dongchul baru saja selesai kuliah dan Lee Donghwa-kakak Keduanya baru masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Saat itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan menurut Donghae. Hingga kejadian naas itu terjadi, kedua orang tuanya ditemukan tewas akibat kecelakaan saat ingin kembali ke Seoul, beruntung saat itu ia dan kedua kakaknya masih ingin menetap di busan. Tiga tahun berikutnya, Lee Dongchul harus menyusul kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakan di tempat kerjanya.

Donghae masih melamun, mengusap lembar foto itu dengan penuh perasaan. Air matanya tak bisa ia bendung. Ia sungguh merindukan keluarganya. Ia ingin bermanja pada ayah, ibu serta kedua kakaknya. Tersenyum miris, Donghae berdiri, mengambil bingkai foto yang hampir patah dan memasangkannya kembali dengan foto yang ada di tangannya.

"LEE DONGHAE! KAU-"

Donghae menoleh hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah kekasihnya yang tampak terkejut menatap rumahnya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Hyukjae menatap bingung pada Donghae. Perasaan cemas dan khawatirnya kini semakin bertambah.

"Jangan mendekat! Tetap disana dan diam!" Ucap Donghae cepat saat Hyukjae akan menghampirinya. Hyukjae menurut meski ia masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Banyak pecahan kaca di sini, jika kau ke mari, kakimu akan terluka."

Hyukjae menunduk. Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Pecahan kaca berhamburan di mana-mana. Ia memundurkan sedikit langkahnya takut jika kakinya terkena pecahan kaca mengingat ia tak memakai alas kaki saat memasuki rumah Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Rentenir itu datang lagi?"

Hyukjae bertanya sembari mengobati tangan Donghae yang terluka. Sebagai kekasih Donghae, ia tahu semua masalah pribadi Donghae. Ia dan Donghae bukan pasangan kemarin sore. Hubungan mereka hampir menginjak empat tahun mengingat keduanya bertemu saat di perguruan tinggi. Kini Hyukjae bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya sedang Donghae hanya bekerja part time di beberapa toko dan swalayan.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau tidak lupa kan jika ini sudah sangat larut?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam. Donghae selalu saja seperti itu. Selalu menghawatirkan dan mencemaskan dirinya. Apa salahnya jika ia keluar saat malam hari? Ia punya mobil, dan ia juga pria jika Donghae lupa.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Istrahatlah, aku akan membereskan semua ini!"

Hyukjae beranjak dari duduknya. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, Donghae menarik lengannya dan mendudukkannya kembali ke kursi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku yakin orang tuamu mencarimu,"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Hae-ah. Aku yakin mereka tahu di mana aku. Kau tak lupa kan jika bawahan ayahku selalu mengikutiku,"

"Tapi kau harus pulang,"

Bukan. Bukan kalimat seperti itu yang Hyukjae inginkan. Ia ingin Donghae menahannya, menyuruhnya menenangkannya, menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Donghae. Mata itu terlihat sendu namun banyak perasaan yang ada di dalamnya. Sayang, cemas, khawatir, dan Hyukjae tak sanggup lama-lama menatap mata itu. Ia takut air matanya akan tumpah jika terlalu lama menatap mata sendu Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi berjanji padaku kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Donghae tersenyum. Inilah yang ia sukai dari Hyukjae. Pria manisnya itu mempunyai hati bak malaikat. Selalu menyayanginya, memperhatikannya dan mencintainya. Terkadang Donghae merasa Hyukjae terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya. Ia merasa tak pantas menerima semua cinta Hyukjae. Status mereka yang bagaikan langit dan bumi pun menjadi salah satu alasannya. Mungkin tak masalah bagi Hyukjae, tapi bagaiaman dengan ayah dan ibu Hyukjae? Bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang lain dengan hubungan mereka? Ini memang sulit, namun Donghae mencoba mempertahankan cintanya dan Hyukjae. Cinta keduanya terlalu suci untuk saling melepas satu sama lain.

"Bejanjilah untuk baik-baik saja. Aku akan datang besok pagi. Jangan bekerja dulu, kau harus istrahat, hm?"

Entah apa lagi yang harus Donghae katakan. Perhatian dan ketulusan Hyukjae membuatnya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukkan Pria berparas manis itu. Sejak kepergian orang tuanya, hanya Hyukjae yang bisa ia andalkan. Kakak tertuanya telah tiada, kakak keduanya sedang menjalani wajib militer, dan ia hanya bisa bertumpu pada Hyukjae saat ini.

"Pulanglah. Malam semakin larut."

Hyukjae tak membantah lagi. ia menatap sayang pada Donghae, mengecup pipi pemuda itu sebentar kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Hanya pergi dari rumah Donghae dan pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian Hyukjae. Sejujurnya ia ingin berlari dan memeluk punggung kecil Hyukjae. Mengatakan pada Hyukjae untuk menemaninya saat ini, memeluknya ketika mereka tidur, mengecup bibirnya namun itu hanya bisa Donghae suarakan dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin membiarkan Hyukjae-nya bebas tanpa dikungkung olehnya. Suatu saat nanti, ia berharap Hyukjae akan merubah pikirannya dan berpaling darinya, meski hati kecilnya berteriak agar Hyukjae tak melakukannya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Donghae mencoba membulatkan tekadnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Demi kebaikannya juga kebaikan Hyukjae.

 _Percayalah padaku, aku selalu mencintaimu. Lebih besar dari cintamu padaku. Percayalah dan tunggu aku_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai semuaa, aku balik lagi dengan ff baru. Mungkin ini langkah awal dari aku untuk kambek(?) ke ffn setelah hiatus dari ffn kurang lebih 4 bulan. Belum lama kan yah? Hahahaha. Oke, Ini hanya Prolog. Bagaimana tanggapan semuanya? Silahkan keluarkan di kotak ripiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Really Hurt

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

Warning!

Boy x Boy, YAOI, cerita pasaran, EYD tak beraturan dan Typo's

Summary : Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI

.

.

HappyReading^^

.

.

Pagi yang sedikit mendung namun orang-orang tetap melaksanakan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Ke kantor, ke tempat kerja, ke kampus, ke sekolah, ke pasar dan ada juga yang sekedar jalan pagi. Gerimis kecil yang membasahi bumi tak menyurutkan niat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pusat kota Ginseng itu.

Hyukjae merapatkan syal yang dipakainya. Sesekali menggosok kedua tanganya kemudian meniupnya dengan nafas hangatnya. Wajah putihnya memerah karena hawa dingin. Dengan sedikit senyum manis, pemuda manis itu melangkah menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Donghae? Kau di dalam?"

Hyukjae langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae. Ia tak perlu meminta izin pada Donghae, toh ia juga memiliki kunci rumah Donghae. Mata indahnya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah Donghae. Rumah itu sudah tak seperti semalam. Sudah cukup bersih meski beberapa barang masih belum dikembalikan pada tempatnya. Langkah Hyukjae membawanya ke salah satu bilik yang menjadi kamar Donghae, ia mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapati Donghae di sana.

"Apa dia pergi bekerja?"

Langkahnya kini tertuju kearah dapur. Di atas meja, ada sebuah gelas bekas minum kopi. Ia yakin itu adalah gelas Donghae. Menghela nafas sebentar, Hyukjae mengambil gelas tersebut dan meletakkannya di westafel. Donghae benar-benar keras kepala, pikirnya. Padahal semalam ia sudah menyuruhnya agar jangan bekerja dulu. Pemuda itu butuh istrahat. Ck, benar-benar keras kepala.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hyukjae segera meninggalkan rumah Donghae dan kembali ke mobilnya. ia tahu ia harus kemana sekarang.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hari sudah cukup siang. Matahari sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Donghae mengelap peluhnya yang memenuhi wajah dan lehernya. Kerja di tempat seperti ini bukan hal mudah. Mengangkut barang berat, menyusunnya hingga rapi, dan memastikannya kembali agar tak ada yang salah. Pekerjaan berat ini sudah dilakukannya sejak dua bulan lalu. Ia harus pandai mengatur waktu karena ia melakukan tiga pekerjaan sekaligus dalam sehari. Pagi sampai siang ia bekerja di toko bangunan sebagai buruh mingguan, siang sampai sore ia menjadi kasir di salah satu mini market, dan malam hari ia bekerja di café milik temannya sebagai waiters. Pekerjaan yang mudah memang, tapi mengingat ia melakukannya sepanjang hari, membuatnya sangat lelah.

"Kerja bagus, Donghae-ah. Ini upahmu minggu ini,"

Donghae tersenyum tulus. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil amplop yang di sodorkan Paman Shin-pemilik toko. Upahnya memang tak seberapa tapi ia senang menerimanya. Setidaknya ia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum Paman. Aku akan makan siang sebelum ke mini market. Aku juga bisa makan ramen di sana."

Paman Shin berdecak. Ia menggeleng sebentar kemudian menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Makanlah nasi. Kau tidak akan kuat jika hanya memakan ramen. Dan lagi, carilah pekerjaan yang pantas buatmu. Kau lulusan universitas, kau memiliki gelar dan juga kemampuan, kenapa memilih bekerja seperti ini?"

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan dari paman Shin. Perkataan paman Shin memang benar. Ia lulusan universitas, memiliki gelar dan juga kemampuan. Tapi percayalah, melamar di perusahaan dan bekerja kantoran seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya yang lain, Donghae tak bisa mewujudkannya. Bukannya ia tak bisa bersaing, tetapi kebanyakan orang yang bisa bekerja kantoran adalah mereka yang memiliki kenalan dan koneksi yang luas. Setidaknya kehidupan mereka lebih baik dibanding Donghae. Donghae? Ia tak memiliki apapun selain rumah warisan kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya yang tengah wamil. Ah, jangan lupakan Donghae juga punya Hyukjae saat ini.

"Ae! Donghae! Kau melamun?"

"Ya?"

"Ck, kau ini! Apa yang kau lamunkan? Lihat di sana, kekasihmu sudah menunggumu! Ck, kau cukup beruntung memiliki kekasih yang kaya dan juga manis seperti dia. Jaga dia, jangan membuatnya kecewa, oke?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Paman Shin. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum dan melangkah menghampiri Hyukjae namun kalimat Paman Shin tadi membuatnya kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Kau cukup beruntung memiliki kekasih kaya dan juga manis seperti dia,"_

Benar. Ia beruntung. Orang yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Hyukjae. Ia sangat beruntung sejauh ini masih bisa melihat senyum indah di wajah Hyukjae. Ia beruntung, sangat beruntung hingga bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan pemuda manis itu hingga tahun ke empat. Lalu, apa Hyukjae juga beruntung saat menjadi kekasihnya yang tak memiliki apapun? Sesaat Donghae ragu untuk menghampiri Hyukjae. Kakinya berubah kaku, tak sanggup untuk di gerakkan. Ia terus saja menunduk memikirkan hubungannya dan Hyukjae hingga suara lembut dan wajah khawatir Hyukjae membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Aku sudah bilang hari ini tak boleh bekerja. Kenapa keras kepala sekali sih?!"

Donghae tak membuka suara. Ia hanya menatap wajah Hyukjae yang kesal karena mengomelinya.

"Lihat! Wajahmu pucat seperti ini. Kau pasti tidak sarapan kan? Aku hanya menemukan gelas kopi di meja makanmu! Setidaknya jika kau ingin bekerja, tunggulah aku agar aku bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika aku akan datang pagi ini!"

Lagi, Donghae hanya bisa menatap wajah Hyukjae. Tak ada rasa bosan sedikitpun saat memandangi wajah manis itu. Wajah milik pemuda manis yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya selama empat tahun ini. Pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan jika ia memiliki masalah, pemuda yang selalu bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya selain keluarganya.

"Kenapa diam saja?! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Hyukjae berdecak kesal. Dari sekian banyaknya sifat Donghae, inilah yang paling Hyukjae benci. Mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. Jika saja Donghae bukan kekasihnya, ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Donghae hingga botak. Menyebalkan!

"Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja aku ingin melihatmu. Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan seperti itu,"

"Kau tidak selingkuh di belakangku kan?"

Donghae mendengus. Hyukjae benar-benar possessive dan sangat pencemburu. Donghae bekerja berat di sini, apa ia sempat berselingkuh? Jika berselingkuh dengan benda-benda yang diangkutnya, mungkin saja.

"Aku berselingkuh, dengan paman Shin." Ucap Donghae acuh. Sengaja ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae membola, wajahnya memerah padam entah karena malu atau marah. Sesekali ia melirik paman Shin yang sedang makan siang kemudian menatap Donghae secara bergantian. Wajahnya semakin memerah sampai ke telinga, ia mendekati Donghae kemudian mencubit kuat perut Donghae. Tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika Donghae memiliki kekasih paman Shin yang sudah tua dan sedikit kelebihan berat badan itu.

"Kenapa mencubitku?! Aw, sakit sekali."

"Karena berani berselingkuh dariku!"

Hyukjae membuang muka. Tak sanggup menatap mata Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Kau yang memancing!"

"Ish, jangan bicara lagi! cepat masuk ke mobil, aku sangat lapar!"

"Kau datang ke sini karena kau lapar? Kau ingin aku mentraktir mu?"

Hyukjae menghadap Donghae. Wajahnya seakan menantang Donghae.

"Kau sanggup mentraktirku? Kau punya uang, hm?"

Hening. Donghae tak bersuara. Hanya raut wajahnya saja yang berubah. Hyukjae yang menyadari perubahan wajah Donghae hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengutuk mulutnya yang seenaknya saja berbicara. Sebenarnya tadi Hyukjae hanya bermaksud bercanda, ia tak berpikir jika Donghae akan memasukkanya ke dalam hati.

"Donghae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu,"

Hyukjae menatap ke dalam mata Donghae. Menangkup pipi Donghae yag tampak berminyak kemudian mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan pikirkan kalimat ku tadi, hm? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku yang akan mentraktir mu hm?"

Donghae tersenyum, meski Hyukjae tahu senyum Donghae tak tulus seperti biasanya. Ia menahan tangan Hyukjae kemudian menurunkannya dari pipinya.

"Tak apa. Kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu. Kau tahu? Aku baru saja mendapat upah mingguanku hari ini. Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu,"

Hati Hyukjae berdenyut sakit mendengar kalimat Donghae. Tak biasanya Donghae berkata selirih ini. Biasanya, Donghae akan dengan semangat mengajaknya. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin menangis saja. Perasaan bersalahnya kini menguasai dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae-ah. Kita pulang ke rumahmu saja hm? Aku akan memasak untukmu,"

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi aku harus ke mini market untuk bekerja. Masuklah ke mobil, aku yang akan menyetir."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Langit mulai berwarna jingga. Matahari akan tergelincir ke barat sebentar lagi. Hyukjae masih di sana, duduk nyaman di dalam mobilnya sembari menatap ke dalam mini market tempat Donghae bekerja. Kaca tembus pandang memudahkannya untuk menatap Donghae dengan lebih leluasa. Perasaan bersalahnya masih ada. Ia tak seharusnya bercanda seperti tadi pada Donghae. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae merasa sedikit iba pada Donghae. Bekerja seharian penuh tanpa istirahat membuat tubuhnya semakin kurus. Hyukjae juga yakin jika Donghae jarang makan dengan baik.

Teringat lagi saat makan siang tadi, Donghae membawanya di salah satu kedai makan yang cukup terkenal. Tak terlalu mahal memang, tapi cukup menguras dompet bagi kalangan bawah. Hyukjae sudah berusaha menolak tapi Donghae mulai memaksa akan mendiamkan Hyukjae jika tak menurut. Dengan berat hati Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae, tapi semuanya sama saja bagi Hyukjae. Donghae tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya makan dengan tenang. Bahkan potongan daging panggangnya ia berikan pada Hyukjae. Sedang Donghae hanya memakan nasi, sayur dan acar lobak yang tersedia.

Saat itu Hyukjae ingin menangis. Ia ingin berlari keluar dari kedai makanan tersebut. Ia tak suka dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti merendah padanya. Seakan-akan Donghae tengah mengoloknya. Ia dan Donghae sama. Sama-sama manusia meski status social mereka berbeda. Tapi siapa peduli? Hyukjae mencintai Donghae dan ia yakin Donghae pun sama mencintainya.

Terkadang terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mengajak Donghae bekerja bersamanya di perusahaan keluarganya, tapi ia yakin Donghae akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia tahu watak Donghae. Keras kepala dan tak suka di kasihani. Tapi jika tidak begitu, ia takut ayahnya akan menagih janjinya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Hyukjae yakin ayahnya akan segera menagih janjinya. Sebelum itu terjadi, ia harus menyuruh Donghae melamarnya.

TOK! TOK!

"E-eh? Do-Donghae?"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali,"

Donghae tersenyum tulus pada pelanggannya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, sudah waktunya ia ke café tempat kerjanya selanjutnya. Ia membuka topinya dan meletakkannya di dalam lokernya, membuka celemek khusus mini market yang di kenakannya dan menyimpannya di dalam loker. Mata sendunya beralih menatap jalanan di luar sana. Ia sedikit mendengus saat mendapati sebuah mobil yang masih terparkir di sana. Ia tahu betul jika mobil itu milik Hyukjae. Apa yang dipikrikan pemuda itu? Bukankah ia sudah menyuruhnya pulang sejak mereka keluar dari kedai makan?

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman yang menggantikan tugasnya, ia keluar dari mini market dan menghampiri mobil Hyukjae.

TOK! TOK!

Ia mengetuk kaca mobil Hyukjae. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat Hyukjae menurunkan kaca mobilnya. wajah Hyukjae tampak sembab. Hidungnya juga memerah. Apa ia habis menangis?

"Kenapa masih disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang?"

Hyukjae kelabakan. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Salah tingkah menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Itu…jalanan macet, iya macet."

Donghae mendengus. Sejak tadi jalanan lengang-lengang saja. Tak ada macet sama sekali. Ia membuka pintu kemudi Hyukjae, menyuruh Hyukjae bergeser ke bangku penumpang di sebelah kemudi sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di bangku kemudi yang tadi menjadi tempat Hyukjae.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Hyukkie. Sejak tadi jalanan lengang. Tak ada macet sedikitpun."

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya. Meski Donghae berbicara padanya dengan nada lembut, ia yakin jika Donghae tengah marah padanya. Donghae memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan kemarahannya, tapi Hyukjae tahu kapan saat-saat Donghae marah padanya.

"Kau ingin ke seuatu tempat? Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana sebelum mengantarmu pulang,"

"Tak perlu Hae-ah, kau akan terlambat masuk kerja di café."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai madu Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku izin untuk absen hari ini. Tubuhku sangat lelah,"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Disinilah keduanya, duduk bersebelahan di atas rerumputan sambil memandangi langit malam. Lama keduanya hening, tak ada yang membuka suara sedikitpun. Hingga Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, kenapa memakai baju setipis ini?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Donghae yang menyampirkan jaket kulitnya di bahunya. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kau akan cerewet jika sudah tiba di sini. Mencari rasi bintang yang tak pernah ada. Kenapa tak melakukannya?"

Hyukjae menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. Satu tangannya terangkat memukul dadanya yang semakin sesak. Tanpa sadar isakkannya pun terdengar. Ia menangis, menangis karena dadanya begitu sesak bagai di himpit batu besar.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Hei, bicaralah jangan membuatku khawatir!"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia terus menepuk dadanya agar rasa sesak itu hilang. Donghae yang mulai panik segera memeluk Hyukjae. Memeluknya dengan erat agar kekasihnya itu bisa tenang. Bukannya tenang, Hyukjae malah menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukkan Donghae. Ia bahkan tak malu jika orang mendengar tangisannya. Berada dalam pelukkan hangat Donghae membuatnya sedikit lega, meski ia harus menangis tersedu.

"Maafkan aku, Hae." Ucap Hyukjae parau di tengah isakkannya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat kemeja Donghae, merasa dirinya akan jatuh jika tak berpegangan dengan erat.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau salah apa?"

"Jangan mendiamkanku lagi, aku mohon. Aku tidak akan bercanda seperti tadi lagi hm? Jangan marah padaku,"

Donghae menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia merasa lega Hyukjae tak menangis karena kesakitan. Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut agar Hyukjae bisa tenang.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu,"

Hyukjae menggelang. Ia segera menggenggam telapak tangan Donghae saat Donghae akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tak membutuhkan apapun sekarang. Ia hanya butuh Donghae yang menemaninya dan memeluknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan pelukkan hangat Donghae terhitung sejak keduanya lulus kuliah. Donghae yang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya membuat intensitas bertemu keduanya juga jarang. Hyukjae yang selalu berinisiatif untuk menemui dan menghubungi Donghae terlebih dulu.

"Hae-ah, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu,"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya serius.

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk tidak akan pernah melepasku, apapun yang terjadi, Hae-ah. Berjanjilah."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut, mengisyaratkan pada Hyukjae bahwa ia tak apa-apa dengan semua itu.

"Masuklah, aku akan turun. Kau harus tidur yang nyenyak. Besok kau ke kantor kan? Aku yakin hari ini kau bolos kerja."

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Ia menahan tangan Donghae yang ada di kepalanya kemudian membawanya di pipinya. Ia senang Donghae telah kembali. Donghaenya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu. Kau juga harus hati-hati. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Jangan memaksakan diri jika kau lelah untuk bekerja, hm?"

"Aku tahu."

Sekali lagi, Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Hatinya terlalu senang, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya tadi. bibir indahnya terus saja melengkungkan senyum manis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. Memberikan kecupan seringan kapas pada bibir tipis Donghae. Ia senang melakukannya.

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku saat kau tiba di rumah. Aku akan menunggu pesanmu,"

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Setelahnya, ia turun dari mobil Donghae. Menatap mobil berwarna silver itu yang kini telah masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah mewah bergaya klasik. Sorot mata Donghae berubah sendu. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Tak tahu ia harus mengutarakan yang mana. Ia tatap lagi rumah megah itu. Di dalam sana, ia bisa melihat Hyukja yang tengah melambai kepadanya sebelum tubuh mungilnya di telan pintu. Donghae mengangkat tangannya, ikut melambai meski Hyukjae tak akan melihatnya. Jika terus seperti ini, ia dan Hyukjae akan terus merasakan sakit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie," bisiknya pada angin malam.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Memasuki rumah megahnya dengan langkah santai, Hyukjae menengok ke ruang keluarga. Biasanya di sana ada ayah dan ibunya yang tengah mengobrol, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak ingin mencari tahu keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia yakin ayah dan ibunya sudah terlelap mengingat saat ini hari sudah larut malam.

"Dari mana saja Kau?!"

Hyukjae terkejut. Ia berbalik dan hampir menjerit saat seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya. Belum lagi dengan wajah stoicnya. Beruntung orang tersebut membungkam mulutnya.

Hyukjae buru-buru melepas tangan Kibum-orang yang tadi mengagetkannya dan menatap garang pada pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati berdiri, hyung? Setidaknya panggil namaku dan bertanyalah dengan wajar!"

Hyukjae berkata kesal, namun sebisa mungkin ia mengecilkan suaranya. Ia tak ingin semua orang di rumahnya terbangun hanya karena ia berteriak kesal pada Kibum.

Kibum sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia mengikuti Hyukjae yang kini telah memasuki kamarnya, dan duduk di kursi single yang ada dalam kamar Hyukjae.

"Kau dari mana? Membolos kerja seharian dan membuatku mengerjakan semua tugas sendirian. Kau itu masih sekertarisku, jika kau lupa." Kibum memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. Berbicara pada Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari buku di tangannya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menatapku saat berbicara denganku?"

Kibum menutup bukunya kemudian menatap Hyukjae datar. Tak ada ekspresi yang bisa digambarkan dari wajah Kibum. Datar, namun terlihat manis dan menakutkan di saat bersamaan.

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku, Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Jika Kibum menyebut namanya seperti itu, berarti pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tak main-main.

"Aku, menemui Donghae." Jujur Hyukjae. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit karena gugup.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini tugasku sangat banyak. Aku harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Sepanjang hari aku mencoba menghubungimu namun ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Maafkan aku,"

"Ayahmu menanyakanmu! Aku sempat di marahinya karena tak tahu kemana kau pergi. Kau ingin aku di pecat? Atau kau ingin kita berdua di pecat dan di bawa ke perusahaan cabang yang jauh dari kota?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia tak setuju dengan kalimat terakhir Kibum.

"Cobalah untuk bekerja sama, Hyukkie. Kau sudah dewasa. Pandailah sedikit mengatur dirimu. Jangan buat aku kecewa. Terutama ayahmu."

Hyukjae menunduk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang dikatakan Kibum semuanya benar. Ia memang salah, selama ini ia terkesan main-main dalam bekerja. Kibum yang selalu membereskan pekerjaannya. Kibum juga yang selalu membelanya jika ayahnya memarahinya. Ia bersyukur karena punya Kibum yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus berangkat denganku,"

"Apa? Lalu mobilku?"

"Itu perintah ayahmu, Hyukkie. Tidak akan berlangsung lama. Hanya dua minggu,"

Hyukjae mendengus. Ayahnya benar-benar berlebihan. Ia ingin protes ke Kibum tapi pemuda itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Dengan perasaan kesal, Hyukjae merebahkan dirinya. Tak perduli pada tubuh dan wajahnya yang lengket akibat keringat. Ia hanya ingin tidur, melepas penatnya. Mengingat kembali waktunya bersama Donghae hari ini. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Ah, ia akan tidur dengan nyaman malam ini.

 _Berjanjilah jangan pernah melepasku, Hae-ah. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Donghae memasuki rumahnya. Tas selempangnya ia gantung di belakang pintu. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Sunyi, kini hanya sunyi yang menemainya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa usang yang ada di sudut ruangan, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mengistrahatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah hari ini. Berbagai pemikiran kembali menghantuinya. Tentang pekerjaan, hutang orang tuanya dan juga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae, ah, kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba saja merindukan kekasih manisnya itu? Padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam lalu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menulis pesan singkat untuk Hyukjae namun kembali ia hapus, dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ia tak harus menghubungi Hyukjae, ia yakin Hyukjae pasti tahu jika ia tiba di rumah dengan selamat.

TRING!

Donghae kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya, satu pesan dari Leeteuk, pemilik café tempatnya bekerja.

 _Besok kau harus bekerja dua shift, menggantikan shift Joongwoon. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu. Istirahatlah yang cukup_

Menghela nafas, Donghae mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping. Memikirkan kehidupannya membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Matanya menjadi berat, terlalu malas rasanya untuk berpindah ke kamar. Donghae berharap, dengan datangnya pagi semua masalah rumit yang ada di kepalanya bisa terurai, tak kusut lagi seperti saat ini. Ya, Donghae berharap.

.

.

.TBC

Haaii, LRH kembali lagi. maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Aku bisanya segini doang. Dengan gaya bahasa apa adanya semoga bisa menghibur semuanya. Ide yang pasaran juga tolong di maklumi ya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chap sebelumnya. #BOW

Maaf gak bisa balas ripiu semuanya, terima kasih banyak #BOW


	3. Chapter 3

Love Really Hurt

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

Warning!

Boy x Boy, YAOI, cerita pasaran, EYD tak beraturan dan Typo's

Summary : Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI

.

.

HappyReading^^

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Hyukjae harus pulang-pergi ke kantor bersama Kibum. Iapun harus menumpang di mobil Kibum. Bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Tak ada penolakan dan tak boleh ada. Menghelah nafas panjang, pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap tak suka pada Kibum. Sejak tadi sepupunya itu terus saja mengawasinya, mengomelinya tentang segala hal. Tak tahukah jika ia juga lelah? Bahkan ia tak bisa mencuri waktu untuk bertemu Donghae. Jangankan bertemu, menghubunginya pun sulit. Hyukjae menghela nafas lagi. ia tatap layar ponselnya dengan sendu. Harapan bahwa Donghae menghubunginya musnah sudah. Sudah tiga hari ini ia tak mendapat kabar apapun dari Donghae. Ia juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Donghae tapi tak pernah ada balasan dari pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa paman memberimu gaji hanya untuk menatap ponselmu?"

Hyukjae berdecak sebal. Ia menatap garang pada Kibum kemudian mencibir. Kenapa sepupunya itu suka sekali mengganggu kesenangannya? Jika saja Kibum bukan sepupunya, ia ingin menjambak habis rambut pemuda itu.

"Kenapa menatapku terus? Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, masih ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kau periksa sebelum ku tanda tangani,"

"Kau benar-benar seperti ayah, hyung. Selalu saja menyiksaku!"

"Hei, jaga kata-katamu Hyukkie. Tak ada yang menyiksamu di sini. Semuanya bekerja pada bidangnya, bukannya menyiksa."

Hyukjae hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Tanpa disuruh lagi, tangannya mengambil lembaran dokumen kemudian membukanya dengan sedikit kasar. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Kibum, ia tak akan pernah menang melawan sepupu pintarnya. Bahkan menurut Hyukjae, ayahnya lebih menyayangi Kibum dibanding dirinya. Tentu saja, Kibum lebih cerdas darinya. Ck, terkadang Hyukjae iri soal itu.

Kibum yang melihat ekspresi cemberut Hyukjae hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi Hyukjae yang masih suka bersikap manja seperti itu. Sejak kecil ia sudah tinggal bersama keluarga Hyukjae dan itupun karena permintaan Hyukjae kecil. Ia tak mau berpisah dari Kibum, maka dari itu Kibum yang saat itu ada di Amerika, rela tinggal di Seoul demi Hyukjae. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Kibum sangat menyayangi Hyukjae melebihi apapun. Ia anak tunggal, begitupun Hyukjae. Itulah yang membuat Kibum sangat menyayangi Hyukjae.

"Berhenti cemberut seperti itu, Hyukkie."

"Apa peduli, hyung?! Ini wajahku!"

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ia tahu Hyukjae akan menjawab seperti itu. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mendekat ke meja kerja Hyukjae, memperhatikan Hyukjae yang memeriksa dokumen.

"Cepat selesaikan. Setelah ini, kau ku bebas tugaskan."

Hyukjae memandang tak percaya kearah Kibum. Bibirnya yang tadi mengerucut kini berubah menjadi senyuman manis. Ia tahu Kibum tak akan pernah menyiksa dirinya seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh bertemu Donghae?"

"Dengan catatan ayahmu tak mengetahui hal ini dan jangan pulang larut malam!"

"Kibum hyung, kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hyukjae berdecak kesal. Sudah tiga jam ia menunggu Donghae tapi Donghae belum terlihat sama sekali. Jangankan Datang, pesan yang Hyukjae kirimkan berpuluh kali pun tak dibalas sama sekali. Hyukjae mengecek ponselnya berharap ada pesan atau panggilan dari Donghae, namun nihil. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Donghae memberi kabar.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Dia merindukanku tidak sih?"

Kesal? Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melakukan hal semacam ini. Tidak membalas pesan Hyukjae bahkan membiarkan Hyukjae menunggu hingga tiga jam lebih. Biasanya Donghae akan memberi kabar jika dirinya sibuk, tapi ini. Argh, Donghae benar-benar menyebalkan.

Melirik jam tangannya, Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam. Sudah pukul delapan malam. Ia yakin ayah dan ibunya akan mencarinya. Tapi selama Kibum belum mengiriminya pesan, berarti dia masih aman. Saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah bertemu Donghae. Ia harus bertemu Donghae. Ia merindukan kekasihnya. Ck, apa Donghae tak tahu hal itu?

"Apa dia di sana?"

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak meyakinkan dirinya jika Donghae berada di tempat yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Hyukjae segera masuk ke mobilnya dan menuju tempat yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

Donghae pasti di sana.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hiruk pikuk manusia menjadi latar tempat itu. Bau rokok dan alcohol tercium di setiap sudutnya. Music yang menghentak menjadi irama tersendiri bagi mereka yang menikmati. Donghae di sana. Mengantarkan minuman dan makanan kecil bagi setiap pelanggan, terkadang mengantar orang-orang yang ingin bertemu dengan rekannya dengan beberapa lembar tip sebagai imbalan. Donghae tak keberatan selama ia masih bisa menghasilkan uang dengan cara yang wajar.

"Kau sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya orang-orang itu lebih menyukaimu dibanding Jongwoon."

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi kalimat yang merupakan pujian untuknya. Ia kembali mengisi beberapa gelas minuman dan membawanya pada salah satu meja yang lumayan dekat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jungsoo hyung, apa Jongwoon hyung ada masalah? Kenapa ia tak datang lagi? atau dia sengaja menyuruhku menggantikan siftnya?"

Jungsoo—orang yang tadi memuji Donghae hanya tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae. Getaran ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ponselmu bergetar terus sejak tadi. lihatlah dulu,"

Alis Donghae bertatut. Siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini? Ia menerima ponselnya dari Jungsoo dan membuka puluhan pesan yang semuanya dari Hyukjae. Donghae menarik nafas dalam. Hyukjae mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan itu sudah lewat beberapa jam lalu. Ia yakin Hyukjae sudah pulang karena lelah menunggunya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Donghae mengantongi ponselnya tak berniat membalas pesan Hyukjae. Ia yakin Hyukjae akan mengerti meski sedikitnya ada rasa penyesalan karena tak bisa menemui Hyukjae. Jujur saja Donghae juga merindukan Hyukjae. Tiga hari tak melihat wajah Hyukjae membuat rindunya semakin besar.

Tak ingin berlarut dengan pikirannya tentang Hyukjae, Donghae kembali bekerja. Mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ke meja-meja pelanggan, bahkan sesekali ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Lima menit mengobrol, Donghae berniat kembali ke meja bartender namun langkahnya tertahan saat melihat siluet seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya mengamati seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Donghae! Akhirnya aku—Akh!"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah lebih dulu menariknya dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi.

"Donghae, ada apa?! Lepaskan ini sakit, akh!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung saat Donghae membentaknya. Satu tangannya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang tadi di tarik paksa oleh Donghae. Sakit, tapi melihat pancaran mata Donghae yang berbeda membuatnya sedikit takut untuk mengomeli Donghae.

Donghae, aku—"

"Kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini hah?!"

Apa ini? Kenapa Donghae jadi lepas kendali dan marah padanya? Harusnya ia yang marah pada Donghae. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae yang memerah. Tak ada lagi tatapan sendu dan penuh rasa cinta seperti biasanya. Hyukjae seperti tak menemukan Donghae di hadapannya. Yang saat ini menatap dirinya bukanlah Donghae yang ia kenal.

"Kemana ponselmu? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku sama sekali? Apa kau tahu aku menunggumu berjam-jam hanya untuk bertemu denganmu? Kau tahu seberapa besar rinduku padamu huh?!"

"Aku tahu Hyukkie! Aku tahu semuanya! Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat! Tapi kumohon mengertilah, aku sedang bekerja, aku tak punya waktu untuk bertemu denganmu!"

Hyukjae tertawa remeh. Entah kenapa wajah dan matanya tiba-tiba saja memanas. Bukan jawaban ini yang ia inginkan dari Donghae. Bukan, bukan hal seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah rela datang ke tempat kerja Donghae. Harapan Donghae memeluk dan mengatakan rindu padanya musnah sudah. Semua tak akan terjadi, Donghae lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku pikir selama ini aku sudah cukup memahami dirimu Hae-ah. Kita yang sama-sama sibuk tak punya waktu banyak untuk saling bertemu. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku harus mencuri-curi waktu dari ayah agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Lalu apa susahnya kau meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untukku? Tidak, setidaknya kau membalas pesanku dan mengatakan kau tak bisa datang."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Bukan seperti itu Hae-ah, kau salah paham!"

"Apanya yang salah paham? Kau seakan memojokkanku. Aku tahu aku hanya orang miskin. Aku harus bekerja banting tulang untuk hidupku dan juga hutang orang tuaku. Aku tidak sama sepertimu yang hanya duduk di balik meja kemudian mendapatkan upah nantinya. Kita berbeda!"

"Donghae!"

"Terserah padamu, Hyukkie. Kau pulanglah, aku harus bekerja. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktuku hanya untuk menemuimu. Pulanglah."

"Donghae, setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu, aku—"

"Aku bilang pulang! Kau tuli?!"

Hyukjae terkejut setengah mati. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Donghae. Tiga hari tak bertemu, tiga hari ia menahan rindu pada Donghae, tapi apa yang ia dapat setelah bertemu? Hanya makian dan bentakkan kasar yang Hyukjae peroleh. Hyukjae yakin yang bertemu dengannya tadi bukan Donghaenya. Donghaenya tak akan memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Donghaenya sangat mencintainya. Donghaenya penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Bukan, yang tadi itu bukan Donghaenya.

Langkah Donghae tertahan sebentar. Ia menetralkan nafasnya, perlahan membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Hatinya sesak mendapati Hyukjae yang duduk di atas lantai dingin sembari meremas kuat dadanya. Donghae yakin jika Hyukjae tengah menangis. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri kekasihnya, memeluknya dan menenangkannya dalam dekapannya, tapi ia bisa apa? Hal yang ia lakukan tadi sudah cukup membuat hatinya terluka, dan ia yakin Hyukjae jauh lebih terluka darinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hal tadi.

"Donghae hyung, Jungsoo hyung mencarimu sejak tadi,"

Donghae berbalik dan mendapati Minho ada di hadapannya sekarang. Donghae berpikir sejenak. Memandang Hyukjae dan Minho secara bergantian.

"Minho-ah, siftmu sudah selesai kan?"

"Hm, aku bersiap pulang sekarang,"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam. Kibum masih mondar-mandir di ruang tengah kediaman Hyukjae. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya berharap ada pesan dari Hyukjae. Sejak dua jam lalu ia menghubungi Hyukjae tapi ponsel Hyukjae tak bisa dihubungi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu saat kau pulang nanti, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Dia belum pulang?"

Kibum menoleh saat mendengar suara berwibawa dari arah tangga. Ia mengangguk kikuk pada ayah Hyukjae—pamannya.

"Aku akan menunggunya, paman. Paman tidurlah."

Yunho—ayah Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Ia berbalik menaiki tangga namun berhenti sejenak saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Katakan pada Hyukkie, besok pagi aku menunggunya di ruanganku. Jangan paksa dia untuk ke kantor,"

Kibum mengangguk lagi. ia tatap lembut punggung kokoh pamannya. Baginya, Yunho adalah sosok ayah dan paman yang baik. Tak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Tak pernah egois dan selalu mendengar apapun alasan yang diberikan untuknya. Yunho adalah sosok ayah impian bagi setiap orang. Olehnya itu Kibum sangat menghormati pamannya begitupun Hyukjae.

Kibum bisa bernafas lega saat deru mesin mobil Hyukjae terdengar, namun kelegaan itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Wajah Kibum berubah datar saat melihat Hyukjae yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau dari mana saja Lee Hyukjae?! Kau gila pulang selarut ini?!"

Kibum mencoba meredam suaranya agar tak berteriak. Sekesal apapun ia pada Hyukjae, ia tak ingin membangunkan seisi rumah karena meneriakki Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menunduk, ia melewati tubuh Kibum, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sedikitpun.

"Kau! Hei, sudah ku katakana agar jangan pulang larut! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang, hah?!"

"Berhentilah hyung, aku lelah,"

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengikuti Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Hyukjae.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Harusnya kau senang bisa bertemu dengan Donghae."

"Jangan membahasnya., hyung. Keluarlah aku lelah dan ingin istirahat."

"Kau mengusirku?! Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanku?! Kau tidak bertanya aku dimarahi oleh ayahmu atau tidak hah?!"

Oke untuk yang satu ini Kibum melebih-lebihkan. Yunho tak memarahinya sama sekali, hanya memberinya peringatan.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Ya! Aku gila! Aku memang gila! Aku benar-benar gila hingga semua orang menyebutku gila! Aku memang sudah gila! Hiks..puas?!"

Kibum tertegun. Ia memandang sendu pada Hyukjae yang saat ini terisak halus. Ada apa dengan sepupu kesayangannya ini? Tak biasanya Hyukjae cengeng seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, Hyukjae adalah anak yang kuat. Pantang bagi Hyukjae untuk mengeluarkan sedikitpun air matanya, terlebih lagi dihadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"

Suara Kibum melembut. Ia mendekati Hyukjae kemudian mengusap punggung Hyukjae yang bergetar. Bukannya mereda, isakkan Hyukjae semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat, menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya dalam dekapan Kibum.

"Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku."

"Aku hiks…aku merindukannya hyung. Aku sangat merindukannya hingga ingin mati rasanya. Tapi dia huks…dia mengusirku hyung, di menyebutku gila, dia membentakku huks…aku—"

Hyukjae tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya lagi. ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. Saat ini ia butuh sandaran. Ia memang kesal pada Donghae tapi ia tak bisa membenci pemuda itu. Rasa cintanya terlalu dalam tertanam di hatinya. Seberapa kuatpun mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta itu, semakin kuat akar cintanya pada Donghae di dalam hatinya. Donghae adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa memahaminya, bisa memberinya kebahagiaan, satu-satunya pria yang tak mempermasalahkan statusnya. Donghae adalah orang yang istimewa bagi Hyukjae.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Kibum bisa apa? Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang mengetahui fakta jika Dongahe dan Hyukjae bertengkar. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hyukjae dan Kibum yakin Hyukjae sangat terpukul saat ini.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku percaya Donghae sangat mencintaimu. Cepat atau lambat, Donghae akan datang padamu dan meminta maaf. Donghae pemuda baik-baik bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia seka air mata di pipinya. Kibum tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu dengan air hangat, setelah itu sitrahat. Besok kau tak harus kerja, paman memberitahuku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, tapi besok pagi kau harus ke ruangannya. Beliau menunggumu,"

Hyukjae mengangguk sebentar. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi namun berhenti saat penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Hyung, apa ayah marah padaku?"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari, Donghae baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatunya sembarangan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tubuhnya sangat lelah saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, bayangan Hyukjae yang menangis di café tempatnya bekerja kembali berputar di memorinya. Rasa sesak itu kembali datang. Sedikit penyesalan ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan Hyukjae—orang yang dicintainya seperti itu, membentaknya, memakinya dengan kasar. Sesak. Donghae memukul dadanya kala rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi. Ia merindukan Hyukjaenya. Sungguh.

Ponselnya bergetar, Donghae segera meraihnya dan membaca pesan masuk. Itu dari Minho.

 _ **Hyung, aku hanya mengantarnya sampai di mobil. Ia menolak untuk ku antar pulang. Tapi hyung, siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu? Aku rasa, dia habis menangis.**_

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Sudah Donghae duga jika Hyukjae pasti menolak untuk di temani, terlebih lagi dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Donghae tahu betul bagaimana keras kepalanya Hyukjae. Mengingat Hyukjae membuat Donghae semakin merindukan kekasih manisnya itu. Donghae menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk Hyukjae, berharap Hyukjae membaca dan membalasnya. Namun sebelum pesan itu ia kirim, Donghae menghapusnya lagi, mematikan ponselnya. Biarlah seperti ini, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini ia tak memakai pakaian kantor. Ia menuju meja makan dengan pakaian santainya. Di sana sudah ada ayah, ibu dan juga Kibum yang menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Jaejong—ibunya. Wanita cantik paruh baya itu menyodorkan sepiring sandwich pada Hyukjae kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah suaminya.

"Kau pulang larut semalam?"

Itu suara ayahnya. Hyukjae yang masih mengunyah sandwichnya menatap takut kearah ayahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajah itu? makanlah, setelah itu temui ayah di ruangan ayah, oke?"

Sekali lagi Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia melirik kearah Kibum yang sarapan dengan santainya. Menyikut lengan Kibum meminta pertolongan tapi dibalas dengan gidikkan bahu oleh Kibum. Hyukjae pasrah, semoga saja ayahnya tak memarahinya nantinya. Atau paling buruk, menagih janjinya.

Sepuluh menit setelah sarapan, Hyukjae segera menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Sempat meminta ibunya untuk menemaninya tetapi ibu cantiknya itu berkilah dengan ingin membereskan dapur. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk menemui ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah datang? Kemari dan duduklah."

Hyukjae mengangguk gugup. Dengan ragu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja ayahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae ke ruangan ayahnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia yakin ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Melihat tingkah gugup Hyukjae, Yunho tertawa kecil. Hyukjae sudah besar dan sudah dewasa, tetapi tingkahnya masih saja menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu kenapa ayah memanggilmu kemari?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Ia memang tak tahu kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya menemuinya sepagi ini.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Hyukjae menunduk takut. Ia memainkan jemarinya karena gugup.

"Ehm, bo-bolos kerja, pulang larut malam?" ucap Hyukjae sedikit tak yakin.

Yunho tertawa lepas. Anaknya itu benar-benar polos dan bikin gemas. Andai saja saat ini mereka tidak dalam pembicaraan serius, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan memeluk Hyukjae dan menghujani wajah polos itu dengan kecupannya. Hyukjae yang mendengar tawa ayahnya menjadi sedikit tenang. Ia pikir ayahnya akan memarahinya habis-habisan seperti yang dikatakan Kibum padanya. Ck, sepertinya Hyukjae tidak harus mempercayai Kibum lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Kalian masih berhubungan?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Keresahan Hyukjae kembali. Apa yang dipikirkannya terbukti. Ayahnya pasti akan membahas soal Donghae dan menagih janjinya.

"Hm," hanya gumaman yang bisa Hyukjae berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau masih mengingat janjimu pada ayah kan?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Keberaniannya untuk menatap ayahnya muncul begitu saja. Ia harus mempertahankan Donghae. Ayahnya harus bersabar untuk itu.

"Aku ingat, ayah. Tapi beri kami waktu sedikit lagi hm? Aku janji dalam waktu dekat ini Donghae akan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak."

"Kau menambah janjimu lagi? sudah berapa janji yang kau buat pada ayah?"

Hyukjae menunduk lagi. ia tahu ini tak mudah. Tapi apa salahnya bertahan sedikit lagi? ayah dan ibunya tahu hubungannya dengan Donghae. Mereka mengenal baik Donghae. Hyukjae bersyukur ayah dan ibunya membiarkannya menjalin kasih dengan Donghae tapi dengan satu syarat yang mungkin akan Hyukjae ingkari nantinya. Janji itu akan terhapus jika Donghae bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak seperti yang diharapkan Yunho.

"Minggu depan ada pertemuan dengan dewan direksi. Kau kenal pama Choi kan? Ia akan membawa puteranya. Kau juga ikutlah dengan ayah."

Apa ini? Ayahnya tak mau mendengarnya? Kenapa ayahnya mementingkan egonya sekarang.

"Ayah harus memberiku waktu sedikit lagi, aku janji."

"Ayah akan memberimu waktu, tapi kau harus ikut saat pertemuan nanti,"

"Tapi ayah, aku—"

"Janji adalah janji, Hyukkie. Jadilah pria sejati dengan memegang janjimu. Ayah sudah membebaskanmu selama empat tahun ini. Dan ayah rasa, sudah cukup bagimu untuk bermain-main,"

"Donghae dan aku tidak pernah bermain-main soal cinta, ayah!"

Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah. Anggapan ayahnya yang hanya bermain-main dengan Donghae sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Ia dan Donghae memupuk cinta bersama. Tak ada kata main-main.

"Ayah tahu, maka dari itu kau—

"Jika ayah tahu, ayah tidak akan memaksaku untuk melepas Donghae. Aku memang berjanji pada ayah, tapi tak bisakah ayah bersabar sedikit lagi? hanya sebentar ayah."

Yunho terdiam melihat Hyukjae yang memohon padanya. Sebegitu kuatkah cinta Hyukjae pada pemuda bernama Donghae? Yunho tahu Donghae adalah pemuda baik-baik. Yunho tahu latar belakang keluarga Donghae dan itulah yang Yunho sesalkan. Andai saja Donghae berasal dari keluarga berada. Tak perlu memiliki perusahaan, hanya mapan saja dan Yunho akan merestui hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Tapi ini berbeda. Status Donghae dan Hyukjae berbeda jauh. Apa kata rekan bisnisnya nanti jika tahu anaknya menikah dengan orang seperti Donghae? Yunho bukan orang yang egois sebenarnya, tapi pandangan dan penilaian orang lain bisa sangat mematikan dan membuat derajatnya turun. Biarlah Yunho egois untuk yang satu ini. Toh ini demi Hyukjae juga.

"Satu bulan, ayah memberimu waktu satu bulan."

"Apa? Itu tak mungkin ayah. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa—"

"Satu bulan atau mengikuti pertemuan minggu depan!"

"Ba-baiklah. Satu bulan."

Meski sulit, Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Satu bulan semoga bisa membuat Donghae mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Donghae terlebih dahulu.

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Ayah yakin ibu sedang menunggumu."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Yunho hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil Hyukjae. Menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Semoga keputusannya kali ini bukan keputusan yang salah. Ia menyayangi Hyukjae, tapi ia pun harus egois jika menyangkut perusahaan dan kekuasaan. Ini jalan terbaik untuk Hyukjae dan juga Donghae.

.

.

' _Kau boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, tapi ingat. Ayah yang menentukan calon suamimu.'_

' _Tapi ayah—'_

' _Jika Donghae bisa bekerja di perusahaan dan hidupnya bisa mapan, ayah akan mengizinkan kalian menikah. '_

' _Aku berjanji, Donghae pasti bisa melakukannya. Ayah hanya perlu bersabar. Donghae pasti bisa ayah. '_

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

Chap 3 apdet. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan. Mohon dimaklumi. Gaya bahasa dan ide pasaran, mohon dimaklumi juga. Kemampuanku hanya segitu. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca tulisan ini. Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur semuanya #BOW

 **Thanks to : 69912052 | eunhyukuke |isroie106 | kakimulusheenim | Always Haehyuk | CALLMEHACHI | teukiangle | nurulpputri | Yenie Cho94 | HaeHyuk Baby's | abilhikmah | Haebaragi86 | iciici137 | malaikranuddin | rizka0419 | EunhyukJinyoung02 | dheaniyuu | BekiCoy0411 | mizukhy yank eny | nemonkey | hyona | Wonhaesung Love | fani | HAEHYUK IS REAL | HHSminah | jihyuk44 | senavensta | SherlyXiu24 | Haru54 | kartikawaii | LeeDHKyu | BigSehun'sjunior | Misshae d'cessevil | riawatiastuti | cho. .794**

Ah iya lupa, disini nama Leeteuk aku ganti jadi Jungsoo hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Love Really Hurt

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

Warning!

Boy x Boy, YAOI, cerita pasaran, EYD tak beraturan dan Typo's

Summary : Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI

.

.

HappyReading^^

.

.

"Donghae! Istirahatlah sebentar, ini sudah waktunya makan siang!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum, menghiraukan teriakkan paman Shin—pemilik toko bangunan tempatnya bekerja. Ia mengangkut dos terakhir dari dalam mobil kemudian menghampiri paman Shin yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Duduklah di sini! Istriku masak banyak hari ini, kau boleh memakannya."

Paman Shin menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada Donghae yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih paman. Masakkan bibi Shin memang yang nomor satu!"

Donghae mengacungkan dua jempolnya kemudian menyantap bekal makan siang yang diberikan paman Shin. Tidak setiap hari ia seperti ini, hanya jika paman Shin membawa bekal lebih, ia bisa makan bersama. Biasanya Donghae hanya menyantap sepotong roti dan minuman kaleng sebagai pengganjal perut makan siangnya. Itupun sudah lebih dari cukup menurut Donghae.

"Kau cepatlah mencari istri. Kekasih manismu itu, siapa namanya?"

"Hyukkie,"

"Nah benar, Hyukkie. Harusnya kau segera menikahinya agar dia bisa membuatkan bekal untuk makan siangmu. Kau tahu? Bekal makan siang buatan istri memang yang paling nikmat!"

Donghae tersenyum getir. Hyukkie, kira-kira kekasih manisnya itu sedang apa sekarang? Apa ia masih marah karena dibentak waktu itu? apa Hyukkienya merindukannya? Donghae menatap layar ponselnya, sedikit berharap Hyukjae mengiriminya pesan atau menghubunginya. Senyum mirisnya terukir, mungkin Hyukjae memang masih marah padanya.

"Tapi Donghae, kekasihmu itu benar-benar orang kaya?"

Donghae menghentikan gerakkan tangannya yang menyumpit nasi. Ia menatap paman Shin sekilas kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Woaah! Tidak dapat dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang kaya sepertinya? Kau pasti sangat beruntung. Wajahnya juga sangat manis. Tapi ingat anak muda, hubungan yang kalian jalani pasti akan menemui banyak rintangan,"

Donghae meletakkan sumpitnya. Nafsu makannya menghilang begitu saja. Apa yang dikatakan paman shin memang benar adanya. Hubungannya dengan Hyukjae memang sangat rumit, tak selurus jalan tol. Terlalu banyak hambatan yang mereka hadapi. Dirinya dan Hyukjae bagaikan langit dan bumi. Ia seperti pungguk yang merindukan sang bulan, Hyukjae terlalu jauh untuk ia raih.

"Waktuku sudah selesai, paman. Aku izin pulang."

"Oh baiklah! Besok kau harus datang lebih awal, akan ada banyak barang yang masuk."

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Perkataan paman Shin tadi menghantui pikirannya. Apalagi saat ini ia harus ke mini market untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya. Hah, tampaknya hari ini ia harus absen dari café milik Jungsoo. Ia butuh istirahat.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Sore menjelang. Hyukjae masih sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya—dan Kibum. Pemuda manis itu sesekali memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. Meski matanya sibuk meneliti dokumen, pikirannya kini berada di tempat lain. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit terus sejak tadi. matanya selalu melirik kearah ponselnya menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus menghubungi kekasihnya atau tidak.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Kibum yang melihat gelagat aneh Hyukjae segera menghampirinya. Ia mengambil beberapa dokumen dan ikut memeriksanya. Hyukjae tak mejawab. Ia hanya memperbaiki letak kaca matanya kemudian kembali memeriksa dokumen. Ekspresi wajahnya ia buat senormal mungkin. Terlalu bahaya jika Kibum tahu ia sedang memikirkan Donghae.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Donghae? Kau merindukannya?"

Gerakkan tangan Hyukjae terhenti. Tatapan matanya kini berubah kosong. Perkataan ayahnya dua hari lalu kini terbayang di ingatannya. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Hyukkie, jangan seperti ini. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi jangan diam seperti ini."

Hyukjae tetap tak bergeming. Ia menganggap Kibum tak ada di sana. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan bagi Hyukjae untuk marah pada Kibum. Hyukjae hanya terlalu kesal saat Kibum menyetujui keinginan ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya. Padahal Hyukjae berharap Kibum akan membelanya untuk mempertahankan Donghae.

"Hyukkie—"

"Diamlah, hyung! Aku sedang memeriksa dokumen."

Kibum menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dengan cepat ia ambil dokumen yang ada di hadapan Hyukjae kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Pergilah, temui dia. Selesaikan masalah kalian."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hyukjae di sana, di depan rumah minimalis yang menjadi tempat tinggal kekasihnya. Berdiri di depan rumah sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan. Hyukjae memang memiliki kunci rumah Donghae, tetapi mengingat pertengkarannya waktu itu dengan Donghae membuatnya enggan untuk masuk tanpa persetujuan sang empunya rumah. Hyukjae juga yakin Donghae tak ada di rumah. Lampu rumahnya padam, meski saat ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. Demi bertemu Donghae, Hyukjae akan menunggunya. Hyukjae berharap Donghae tak akan membentaknya lagi seperti waktu itu.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam. Donghae turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Niatnya untuk absen di café milik Jungsoo tak terlaksana. Jungsoo memaksanya untuk bekerja karena Minho tak bisa datang. Dengan sedikit terpaksa akhirnya Donghae datang untuk bekerja.

Beberapa meter lagi Donghae akan tiba di rumahnya. Matanya memicing melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal duduk di depan pintu rumahnya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuh mungilnya tampak kedinginan. Ditambah lagi orang itu tak mengenakan baju hangat, hanya mengenakan setelan kantor. Donghae yakin kekasihnya itu belum pulang ke rumahnya. Hati Donghae seakan tersentil, kakinya seakan terpaku di sana, tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi untuk mendekati sosok itu. perasaan bersalah menghantuinya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak sang kekasih waktu itu. Donghae berniat pergi dari sana namun melihat Hyukjae yang begitu kedinginan membuatnya tak tega.

Donghae maju selangkah, kemudian mundur dua langkah. Ia seharusnya tak menemui Hyukjae. Hyukjae seharusnya membencinya, bukan menunggunya seperti sekarang ini. Kenapa Hyukjae harus mengorbankan semuanya demi dirinya? Kenapa Hyukjae begitu egois terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Donghae berbalik berniat pergi dari sana, tapi—

"Hae-ah!"

Panggilan Hyukjae membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia membeku di sana. Suara tapakkan Hyukjae yang berlari menghampirinya membuatnya semakin takut, belum lagi suara Hyukjae yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Hae-ah! Hae!"

Donghae ingin pergi, tapi Hyukjae lebih dulu memeluk tubuh bagian belakangnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungnya dan menangis di sana. Tangisan pilu yang membuat hati Donghae bagai tersayat.

"Kau mau kemana, Hae-ah? Kau hiks masih marah padaku?"

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri memunggungi Hyukjae meski kekasihnya itu kini memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Matanya memanas, jika angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, air matanya akan menuruni pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Maaf. Jangan pergi Hae-ah! Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon!"

Donghae kalah. Ia tak bisa melihat Hyukjae menangis dan memohon padanya. Ia berbalik dan menarik Hyukjae kedalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat, mengukung tubuh mungil Hyukjae agar tak kedinginan seperti tadi. kata maaf terus ia ucapkan. Ia menangis, ini pertama kalinya Donghae menangis setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Ia takut kehilangan Hyukjae, ia tak sanggup jika itu harus terjadi lagi. sudah cukup baginya kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maafkan aku, Hyukkie! Maaf! Maaf!"

Keduanya menangis di keheningan malam. Saling memeluk tubuh satu sama lain, memberi kehangatan pada tubuh pasangannya.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Kibum berdiri dengan gugup. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap wajah dingin Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum-ah?"

"Hyukkie tak akan pulang, paman. Ia bilang ia akan menginap di rumah Donghae,"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Hyukjae bisa senekat itu.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sana? Bukankah ia terus bersamamu?"

Kali ini Jaejong yang bertanya. Wanita cantik itu tampak khawatir dengan keadaan anak semata wayangnya. Pasalnya Hyukjae tak pernah tidur di rumah orang lain—sepengetahuan mereka.

"Itu—aku yang membiarkannya untuk menemui Donghae,"

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya? Bukankah kau setuju dengan perjodohannya?"

Kibum semakin menunduk dalam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. ia memang setuju Hyukjae di jodohkan, tetapi ia masih punya hati untuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae nantinya. Ia tahu Hyukjae sangat mencintai Donghae, begitupun sebaliknya. Bagaimana keduanya membangun hubungan, Kibum tahu semuanya. Kibum adalah tempat Hyukjae berkeluh kesah. Jadi mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan adik kesayangannya mengorbankan perasaannya demi perjodohan.

"Maafkan aku, paman. Aku rasa, perjodohan untuk Hyukkie bukanlah ide yang baik,"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan segala keberaniannya ia menatap wajah Yunho dan Jaejong. Ia harus membantu Hyukjae.

"Ada apa dengamu, Kibum-ah? Apa Hyukkie mengancammu?"

Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jaejong. Hyukkie mengancamnya? Bahkan anak manja itu tak berani hanya untuk sekedar memukul kepalanya.

"Hyukkie bukan orang yang akan mengancam orang lain, bibi. Hyukkie tidak pernah mengancamku. Ia selalu manja dan selalu ingin diperhatikan. Meski terkadang ia bersikap ketus dan semaunya sendiri, sebenarnya itu hanyalah taktik dirinya untuk diperhatikan. Hyukkie anak yang perasa, aku pikir paman dan bibi tahu tentang hal itu,"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin paman mempertimbangkan lagi soal perjodohan Hyukkie. Berikan ia dan Donghae kesempatan. Bukankah paman juga sudah berjanji tentang Donghae yang—"

"Jangan memperpanjang masalah! Waktu Hyukkie hanya satu bulan! Perjodohan itu akan tetap terlaksana meski tanpa persetujuan dari kalian!"

"Tapi paman—"

"Kembali ke kamarmu! Aku yakin kau terlalu lelah hari ini!"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejong di ruang tengah. Perasaan bersalah kini menghantuinya. Harusnya ia tak menyetujui perjodohan Hyukjae waktu itu. Kibum hanya bisa berharap Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja kedepannya.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Donghae hanya mampu menatap punggung sempit Hyukjae yang memunggunginya. Temaram lampu tidur tak membuat pandangannya terhalang. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat punggung sempit Hyukjae. Ia mendekati Hyukjae, kemudian memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang.

"Kau sudah tidur?" bisiknya pelan di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang memang belum tertidur hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Donghae. Keduanya berhadapan, saling menatap mata masing-masing, menyelami keindahan mata satu sama lain. Donghae mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang Hyukjae. Meski hanya beralaskan selimut tipis untuk berbaring, keduanya merasa nyaman. Di kamar Donghae hanya ada satu ranjang kecil, tak cukup untuk mereka berdua meski dipaksakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau semakin kurus, Hae-ah."

Hyukjae mengusap pipi Donghae dengan jemarinya, dan itu membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya karena nyaman.

"Maafkan aku karena membentakmu waktu itu,"

"Jangan dibalas lagi, Hae. Aku sudah melupakannya."

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, mendekap tubuh mungil Hyukjae agar semakin merapat dengannya. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang. Ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Hyukjae. Baginya Hyukjae adalah jelmaan malaikat, tak pernah menyimpan dendam sedikitpun padanya. Jika bukan karena Hyukjae, Donghae tak akan bisa bertahan sejauh ini.

"Hae-ah,"

"Hm?"

"Kapan kita akan menikah?"

Donghae sedikit tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Hyukjae akan mempertanyakan hal ini. Mereka memang pernah berjanji untuk menikah, tapi dengan syarat jika Donghae sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Sejujurnya, Donghae ingin segera menikahi Hyukjae, menjadikannya miliknya, tapi Donghae takut tak akan bisa membahagiakan Hyukjae jika ia tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Aku akan menikahimu jika aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak,"

Hyukjae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Donghae. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Donghae, mencari kebenaran dari kalimat Donghae tadi.

"Kapan?"

"Hyukkie, kau tahu kan jika mencari pekerjaan itu tidaklah mudah?"

Hyukjae menunduk. Memang benar, mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal mudah. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini Donghae selalu memasukkan berkas lamarannya ke beberapa perusahaan namun hasilnya selalu tidak memuaskan. Berbagai alasan mereka gunakan untuk menolak Donghae. Mulai dari pengalaman kerja, silsilah keluarga, tidak ada tempat untuk jurusan Donghae dan masih banyak lagi. itulah sebabnya Donghae merasa tidak percaya diri untuk memasukkan lamaran lagi. Sebenarnya Donghae adalah lulusan universitas ternama dan menyandang gelar Sarjana Teknik. Mudah saja bagi seseorang dengan gelar itu mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan, tetapi saat ini politik juga sedang bermain. Orang harus memiliki koneksi dan uang lebih untuk bisa masuk menjadi pegawai kantoran.

"Hae, bagaimana jika bekerja di perusahaan ayahku?"

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar. Ia tahu Hyukjae pasti akan menawarinya tentang ini.

"Aku sudah pernah di tolak sebelumnya, Hyukkie."

"Aku akan meminta Kibum hyung untuk—"

"Hyukkie, dengar. Aku memang miskin, tapi aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak mengemis padamu. Aku mohon biarkan aku mencari pekerjaan dengan usahaku sendiri,"

Hyukjae terdiam cukup lama. Gurat kecewa tampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia memandang Donghae sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sudah yakin jika Donghae akan menolaknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia meminta pada Donghae untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dengan bantuan Kibum.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak lagi, Hae-ah. Ayahku akan menjodohkanku dengan orang lain jika kau tak mendapat pekerjaan selama sebulan ini," lirih Hyukjae.

Donghae tak terkejut. Sebagai orang yang berpendidikan, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan berpisah dengan Hyukjae. Hubungan keduanya memang tak akan abadi jika ia dan Hyukjae berasal dari golongan yang berbeda. Sudah banyak kisah cinta seperti kisah cinta mereka sebelumnya, maka dari itu Donghae tak terkejut mendengarnya. Hanya saja, jauh di dalam hati Donghae ia merasa sangat sakit. Lebih sakit daripada saat hyung-nya meninggalkannya waktu itu.

"Kau tak mengantuk hm? Mendekatlah biar ku peluk,"

"Jangan bersikap seolah tak akan terjadi apa-apa, Hae-ah! Aku akan di jodohkan dan kita akan berpisah!"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Suara Hyukjae yang meninggi membuatnya yakin Jika saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang kesal.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku bisa apa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa melawan ayahmu. Aku akan menyerahkanmu pada lelaki yang akan mendapatkanmu kelak meski itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku,"

Hyukjae menatap tak percaya pada Donghae. Kenapa Donghae bisa menjawabnya dengan enteng seperti itu? Apa ia tak merasa sedih? Tak tahukah ia jika Hyukjae hampir gila memikirkan dirinya? Hyukjae tak tahan lagi. ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memukul dada Donghae dengan keras tak peduli desisan kesakitan Donghae. Menghalau tangan Donghae yang ingin memeluknya kemudian mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya. Ia terlalu kesal pada Donghae yang seperti tak mempermasalahkan tentang perjodohannya. Ia ingin pulang dan mengadu pada Kibum.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae menangis dan menolak untuk dipeluk merasa sedikit bersalah. Sebelum Hyukjae berdiri sempurna, ia lebih dulu menarik lengan Hyukjae, menidurkannya kembali di lantai kemudian mengukung tubuh kecil itu dengan tubuhnya. Meski Hyukjae berusaha menolak, Donghae tetap menindihnya tanpa menyakiti Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, sayang. Jangan seperti ini, hm? Berhenti menangis."

"Apa pedulimu hiks…lepaskan! Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku!"

"Hyukkie, tenanglah!"

"Kau hiks…Kau tak mencintaiku lagi hiks… Kau tak ingin menikahiku kan? Kau tak mau hidup denganku! Kaummph—"

Donghae membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Ia tak tahan mendengar ocehan Hyukjae yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Siapa yang bilag ia tak mencintai Hyukjae? Siapa yang bilang ia tak ingin menikahi kekasihnya itu? Donghae bahkan lebih mencintai Hyukjae dibanding dirinya sendiri. Ia juga sudah merancang bagaimana hidupnya kelak jika ia menikahi Hyukjae. Tinggal di rumah sederhana dengan empat orang anak. Donghae sudah memikirkannya hingga sejauh itu. jadi bagaimana mugkin jika ia tak mencintai Hyukjae?

Donghae memagut bibir Hyukjae dengan sedikit kasar. Melumat, menghisap dan menjilati permukaan bibir manis Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun tak menolak. Ia membalas ciuman Donghae meski tak sedominan Donghae. Jemarinya meremas kuat rambut Donghae untuk menyalurkan perasaan nikmatnya. Ciuman Donghae turun ke rahang dan leher Hyukjae. Mengecupi dan mengigit kecil perpotongan leher Hyukjae yang begitu memabukkan.

"Eungh…"

Donghae tersentak. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Hyukjae saat mendengar lenguhan manja itu. ia tatap wajah Hyukjae dengan tatapan bersalah dan penuh penyesalan. Membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hyukjae, ia membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya. Menyerukan kata maaf berkali-kali karena hampir lepas kendali.

"Kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya hiks…ayo lakukan Hae-ah. Buktikan padaku jika kau mencintaiku hiks…"

Donghae menggeleng keras. Ia benamkan wajah Hyukjae di dadanya. Bibirnya masih terus menyerukan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Tidak, Hyukkie. Tidak! Aku hanya akan menyentuhmu jika kita sudah menikah nanti. Aku tidak ingin merusakmu, aku mencintaimu kau itu itu kan? Hanya bersabar sebentar lagi, aku akan mencari pekerjaan jika hutang orang tuaku sudah terlunasi. Tunggu aku, hm? Aku janji padamu."

Tangisan Hyukjae semakin keras. Perasaannya bercampur antara bahagia dan terharu. Ia memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae dengan erat, semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Ia tak peduli jika harus bangun dengan mata bengkak nantinya. Besok, ia ingin bersama dengan Donghae seharian. Biarlah ia melanggar aturan ayahnya untuk sehari saja.

"Diamlah, jangan menangis terus. Wajahmu akan membengkak jika kau terus saja menangis,"

"Biar saja! Biar saja aku jadi jelek, biar semua orang tahu jika kau yang membuat wajahku jelek karena membuatku menangis tengah malam begini,"

Donghae tertawa gemas. Kekasih manjanya sudah kembali rupanya. Meski kata-katanya sedikit tak dimengerti Donghae, tapi Donghae bisa menyimpulkan maksudnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, aku akan memelukmu. Aku menicintaimu,"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

"Kibum, mana Hyukjae?"

"Oh paman?! Ehm maksud saya sajangnim. Hyukjae—dia belum kembali, sajangnim."

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menoleh ke belakang menyuruh sekertaris pribadinya untuk keluar dari ruangan Kibum. Setelah sekertarisnya menutup pintu, Yunho menghampiri Kibum yang masih berdiri dengan gugup.

"Apa Hyukkie masih di rumah Donghae?"

Kibum menganggik kecil. "Aku rasa begitu, paman."

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala."

Yunho menatap Kibum lagi, menyuruh Kibum untuk duduk di sebelahnya agar percakapan mereka tak terlalu tegang.

"Aku bukannya tak mengerti perasaan Hyukkie. Aku hanya ingin Hyukkie bahagia dengan pilihanku, toh nantinya dia juga tak akan bekerja di perusahaan jika sudah menikah kelak."

"Maafkan aku paman, tapi biarkan Hyukkie yang memilih pendamping hidupnya," Kibum mencoba menyela.

Yunho tersenyum pada Kibum. Ia tahu betul maksud Kibum. Ia juga tahu jika Kibum begitu menyayangi Hyukjae layaknya adiknya sendiri. Tapi keputusan Yunho tak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi.

"Cobalah untuk menghubungi Hyukkie. Katakan padanya aku menunggunya untuk makan malam di rumah. Katakan juga untuk mengajak Donghae."

.

.

.

TBC

Haaii, chapter 4 apdet. Semakin kesini masalahnya semakin muluk-muluk ya? Saya sih pengennya chapternya gak usah panjang-panjang tapi sampe chap ini masih belum ada penyelesaian. Saya sih harapnya dua sampai tiga chapter ke depan udah end hehehe.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah nungguin, sudah baca, dan paling utama untuk yang sudah ripiu atau hanya sekedar follow atau fave. Terima kasih banyak #BOW

Maaf gak bisa bales ripiunya dulu, gak bisa sebutin juga satu-satu hehehe. Tapi saya udah baca ripiunya kok. Terima kasih, #peluksatusatu


	5. Chapter 5

Love Really Hurt

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

Warning!

Boy x Boy, YAOI, cerita pasaran, EYD tak beraturan dan Typo's

Summary : Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI

.

.

HappyReading^^

.

.

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam. Kibum baru saja menghubunginya dan memberitahunya tentang hal yang membuat pikirannya tak menentu. Ayahnya mengundang Donghae untuk makan malam? Kenapa ayahnya melakukan itu? apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan pada Donghae? Berbagai macam pemikiran menghantui Hyukjae dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Ada apa?"

Hyukjae terkesiap. Ia buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya kemudian merapikan kasur lipat Donghae yang menjadi alas tidur mereka semalam. Donghae baru saja selesai mandi, dan masuk ke kamar hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk yang menutupi pinggang ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pakai baju!" Seru Hyukjae. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil. Jika seperti ini Hyukjae sungguh menggemaskan. Belum lagi mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana Hyukjae memintanya untuk menidurinya meski dengan tangisan. Donghae benar-benar tak percaya dengan kejadian semalam jika melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah malu sekarang.

"Bisakah kau keluar, Hyukkie? Atau kau mau menemaniku berganti pakaian, hm?" Goda Donghae.

Wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah. Ia mendelik pada Donghae kemudian segera keluar dari kamar Donghae. Sebelumnya ia memukul perut Donghae yang membuahkan ringisan samar dari Donghae.

"Dasar mesum! Cepat pakai baju lalu kita sarapan!"

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh darinya. Hyukjaenya benar-benar tipe kekasih idaman. Siapa yang tak akan setia dengan pemuda itu jika pembawaannya membuat semua orang bahagia? Dan Hyukjae adalah salah satu sumber kebahagiaan yang Donghae miliki. Lima menit untuk mengenakan pakaiannya, Donghae segera menyusul Hyukjae ke meja makan. Di sana Hyukjae sudah duduk sembari menunggunya. Di atas meja sudah ada beberapa potong roti serta kopi untuk Donghae. Pemuda bermata teduh itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hyukjae, mengambil sepotong roti kemudian mengunyahnya dengan penuh minat.

"Kau hanya minum air putih?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat segelas air putih yang ada di depan Hyukjae.

"Hm. Aku tak begitu suka dengan kopi."

"Kau memang seperti gadis,"

Hyukjae menatap tajam Donghae saat kekasihnya itu menertawakannya. Bibir bawahnya maju beberapa senti dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa, Hae!"

"Iya, Kau laki-laki. Dan kau adalah laki-laki milikku!"

Senyum Hyukjae mengembang. Ada perasaan bahagia yang melingkupi hatinya saat Donghae mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik Donghae. Hyukjae, sangat bahagia. Berarti Donghae mencintainya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Pikirannya tertuju pada rencana ayahnya nanti malam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku mengatakan bahwa kau milikku?"

Hyukjae menggeleng keras. Ia tatap dalam mata Donghae berusaha meyakinkan Donghae bahwa ia suka jika Donghae mengatakan hal itu.

"Hae-ah, bisakah nanti malam kau ikut denganku?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya Hyukjae seperti ini. Hyukjae selalu memaksanya jika ia ingin berkencan. Jarang sekali Hyukjae memohon padanya seperti ini.

"Kau mau kemana hm?"

Hyukjae gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia mengambil gelas yang ada dihadapannya kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, terlalu takut menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Ayahku memintamu untuk makan malam di rumah."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini Donghae selalu saja melamun. Terlalu banyak yang harus ia pikirkan, belum lagi dengan perkataan Hyukjae tadi pagi. Ayah Hyukjae mengundangnya? Untuk apa? Sesjujurnya ia sudah bisa menebak kenapa ayah Hyukjae melakukan itu tapi ia terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya. Bayangan Hyukjae yang menangis, Hyukjae yang meninggalkannya membuat hatinya sesak. Padahal Donghae tahu jika Hyukjae tak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

"Donghae-ah! Ada apa denganmu?! Sudah tiga kali kau salah menempatkan barang!"

Suara paman Shin membangunkannya dari acara melamunnya. Ia menatap kardus yang diangkutnya, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Benar saja, ia harusnya ke bagian lain, bukan bagian ini. Donghae meringis, membungkuk sebentar untuk meminta maaf pada paman Shin yang menatapnya bingung kemudian pergi ke tempat penempatan barang yang seharusnya. Memikirkan Hyukjae membuatnya tak focus.

"Ada apa Donghae? Kau ada masalah?"

Paman Shin mendekati Donghae. Ia menyuruh Donghae untuk meletakkan kardusnya kemudian mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Paman Shin terlalu mengenal Donghae, ia yakin pemuda pekerja keras itu ada masalah saat ini.

"Tidak ada, paman. Hanya masalah kecil."

Paman Shin menggeleng. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Donghae kemudian menatapnya serius.

"Sekecil apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, jika tidak segera kau selesaikan maka itu akan menjadi boomerang untuk dirimu sendiri. Masalah sekecil apa hingga kau seperti orang linglung begini?"

Donghae terdiam. Yang dikatakan paman Shin memang benar. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah kecil, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya pada yang lain. Bagaimanapun ini masalah hatinya, masalah pribadinya. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain dan tak ingin orang lain ikut campur di dalamnya.

"Cerita pada paman."

Donghae menghela nafas sebentar. Wajahnya ia angkat untuk menatap paman Shin yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajah paman Shin mengingatkannya pada mendiang ayahnya, begitu berwibawa dan selalu membuatnya terlindungi. Donghae menimbang-nimbang sebentar, apa ia harus mengatakan masalahnya pada paman Shin atau tidak. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Donghae pun mengambil keputusan.

"Ini, tentang aku dan Hyukkie."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Yunho duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya. Tangannya sibuk membalikkan halaman Koran yang tengah di bacanya. Senyumnya terukir mengingat nanti malam ia akan bertemu Donghae. Bukan, Yunho bukan mempunyai rencana jahat pada pemuda yang merupakan kekasih anaknya itu. ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Donghae sekarang. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Donghae saat hari pelulusan Hyukjae di universitas. Donghae dan Hyukjae lulus di tahun yang sama, dan saat itulah Yunho tahu jika pemuda bernama Donghae itu adalah kekasih anaknya dan sudah menjalin hubungan kurang dari tiga tahun. Yunho tak terkejut saat itu, sebab ia tahu jika pemuda bernama Donghae adalah orang yang baik. Tentu saja, jika tidak baik Hyukjae tak akan bisa lulus secepat itu dari Universitas.

Bagi Yunho, Hyukjae adalah anak yang manja, malas melakukan sesuatu jika tidak di suruh. Ia melakukan perkerjaannya jika itu sudah mendadak untuk segera di laporkan. Benar-benar anak yang susah di urus. Tapi semenjak Hyukjae menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, sedikit-demi sedikit Hyukjae berubah. Ia menjadi rajin meski terkadang masih harus di suruh. Dari mana Yunho tahu semuanya? Kibum-lah yang memberitahunya. Kibum ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Hyukjae. Apapun yang Hyukjae lakukan Kibum selalu melaporkan padanya. Dan demi menghindari kecurigaan Hyukjae, Yunho tak membatasi pergaulan Hyukjae asal Hyukjae bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan tetap dalam pengawasan Kibum.

Yunho penasaran, bagaimana Donghae saat ini? Hampir setahun ia tak melihat pemuda itu. Yang ia tahu, Donghae saat ini sedang bekerja keras untuk hidupnya, semuanya juga ia ketahui dari Kibum.

"Kau kenapa, Yun? Sejak tadi kau tersenyum sendiri."

Jaejong mendekati suaminya. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh di meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Jae."

Jaejong menyipitkan matanya, memandang Yunho penuh selidik. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Yunho pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh kan? Kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

Yunho tertawa keras. Ia melipat korannya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Tangan kanannya meraih cangkir teh yang tadi di bawa istrinya untuknya kemudian menyesapnya sedikit. Senyumnya mengembang lagi.

"Donghae, aku penasaran dengan anak itu."

Jaejong menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Benar apa yang dipikirkannya, Yunho sedang memikirkan Donghae.

"Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Yun. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau melukai perasaan Hyukkie. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika itu terjadi!"

Setelah berucap demikian, Jaejong berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Menyakiti perasaan Hyukjae, apa ia melakukan hal itu? apa ia benar-benar akan menyakiti anak kesayangannya jika mengikuti egonya?

"Tapi ini demi kebaikan, Hyukkie. Maafkan aku, Jae."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Menjelang sore, Donghae kembali ke rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan perkataan paman Shin padanya dan itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

" _Jika kau mencintainya, tetaplah bersamanya. Perjuangkan ia. Tetaplah di sampingnya dan buktikan pada ayahnya jika kau benar-benar pantas untuknya. Aku yakin bukan hal mudah bagi Hyukkie untuk tetap bertahan denganmu. Dia orang berada, dan juga manis. Banyak yang menginginkannya tapi ia memilihmu. Itu bukan hal yang mudah, Hae-ah. Pikirkanlah kata-kataku ini, anak muda."_

Donghae mengacak rambutnya. Hatinya bimbang. Ia memang mencintai Hyukjae lebih dari apapun. Tapi bagi Donghae, Hyukjae terlalu sulit untuk ia gapai. Hyukjae seperti berlian, dan ia hanyalah batu kali yang tak bernilai apapun.

"Haah!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae menghela nafasnya kali ini. Nama Hyukjae benar-benar menguasai pikirannya. Mendongak ke atas, Donghae dapat melihat langit yang berwarna jingga, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap dan itu artinya dalam beberapa jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan ayah Hyukjae. Ah, Hyukjae. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu di rumahnya? Tadi Hyukjae berjanji akan menunggunya hingga pulang. Ia sengaja bolos untuk tak masuk kantor. Donghae tersenyum sendu, begitu banyak pengorbanan Hyukjae demi dirinya. Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan untuk Hyukjae? Hanya menyakiti dan selalu merepotkannya. Apa Donghae termasuk tipe kekasih yang baik?

Lima meter lagi Donghae akan sampai di rumahnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Keningnya mengkerut saat mendapati beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Donghae mengenal mereka. Orang-orang itu adalah penagih hutang yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. Donghae berlari menghampiri mereka, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukjae di dalam rumahnya. Apalagi pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hah?!"

Donghae berteriak marah. Ia menarik salah satu dari mereka dan memukul wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku ke sini atas perintah boss untuk menagih hutangmu!"

Donghae meludah ke tanah. Matanya melirik pada pintu, takut-takut Hyukjae akan keluar dari dalam.

"Aku sudah bilang akan membayarnya akhir bulan ini!"

"Oh, maafkan aku! Tapi waktumu sudah lewat! Boss menyuruh kami untuk mengangkut barang-barangmu yang tersisa!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari Donghae, laki-laki yang berbicara tadi langsung memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk ke rumah Donghae. Donghae kalang kabut. Ia takut jika Hyukjae masih di dalam sana. Dengan cepat ia berlari berusaha memanggil nama Hyukjae namun tak ada sahutan. Donghae panic saat tak menemukan Hyukjae di manapun. Kemudian matanya melirik kearah kulkas, ada sebuah note di sana. Setelah membaca notenya sekilas, Donghae bisa bernafas lega. Ia menatap tak suka pada orang-orang yang kini mengangkut barang-barangnya. Donghae tak berpikir lagi, dengan segera ia menghampiri orang-orang itu dan perkelahian tak seimbang pun terjadi.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia baru saja pulang berbelanja pakaian untuk Donghae. Bukan pakaian yang mahal, ia membelinya di toko pakaian murah yang ada di dekat rumah Donghae. Jika Hyukjae membelikannya pakaian mahal, ia yakin Donghae tak mau menerimanya dan berkahir dengan Donghae yang merendahkan dirinya. Hyukjae tak suka itu. ia tak suka ketika Donghae mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang tak pantas untuk Hyukjae. Bagi Hyukjae sendiri, Donghae adalah laki-laki yang paling pantas untuk mendampinginya.

Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya. Rumah Donghae sudah terlihat. Senyum gusinya mengembang namun luntur saat melihat Donghae yang tengah di keroyok. Kakinya segera berlari menghampiri Donghae yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Ia mencoba melerai namun tubuhnya di dorong dengan keras. Hyukjae mencoba menguasai situasi, ia menatap salah satu dari mereka yang tak ikut mengeroyok Donghae. Segera ia menghampirinya kemudian menariknya menjauh dari sana.

"Aku akan melunasi hutangnya, berapapun itu. tapi hentikan mereka! Donghae akan mati hiks…!"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seperti tak percaya dengan kata-kata Hyukjae. Matanya menelisik pada Hyukjae, setelah lama berpikir laki-laki itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berhenti. Ia tertawa remeh melihat Donghae yang terbaring di tanah dan hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu. Jika kau ingkar, kau tak akan melihat kekasihmu lagi!"

Hyukjae mengangguk patuh. Air mata sudah menuruni pipinya. Setelah orang-orang itu pergi dari halaman rumah Donghae, Hyukjae segera menghampiri Donghae. Dengan susah payah ia memapah Donghae ke dalam rumah. Berlari ke sana kemari, mencari baskom kecil dan handuk untuk membersihkan luka dan darah di wajah Donghae. Isakkannya terus saja terdengar. Ia bahkan tak perduli pada pakaianya yang tenoda oleh darah dari luka Donghae.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, hah?! Kau pikir kau jagoan?!"

Hyukjae membersihkan luka Donghae. Meski ia mengomel, tapi isakkanya masih tetap ada. Jari-jarinya bergetar menyentuh luka di wajah Donghae.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Donghae lemah. Tangannya meraih tangan Hyukjae kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak menangis! Aku tidak sedang menangisimu, bodoh!"

Meski berkata demikian, tangisan Hyukjae semakin menjadi. Bukan lagi isakkan tapi tangisan pilu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae kemudian menangis sejadinya.

"Kau pikir aku tak takut?! Aku takut! Aku takut melihatmu di pukul seperti tadi hiks…aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu hiks…aku takut Hae-ah!"

Dengan menahan segala rasa sakitnya, Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Memeluknya dengan erat hingga tangisan Hyukjae teredam oleh bahunya. Tak ada yang dapat Donghae katakan, hanya seruan maaf yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Lama keduanya terdiam, Hyukjae pun sudah berhenti menangis, tapi ia masih nyaman dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Biarkan aku merawat lukamu dulu." Ucap Hyukjae kemudian.

Ia segera beranjak, mengambil kotak obat dari kamar Donghae dan membawanya pada Donghae. Tangannya dengan cekatan menggunting perban, mengolesinya dengan obat merah kemudian menempelkannya pada luka di wajah Donghae. Tak lupa ia menggunakan plester untuk menahan perban agar tak jatuh.

"Ck, wajahmu sudah tak tampan lagi. lihat, banyak tambalan di sana-sini."

Hyukjae mencoba bercanda. Tangannya membereskan perlatan yang dipakainya untuk mengobati luka Donghae. Matanya sesekali melirik Donghae yang tampak tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat wajahnya merona malu. Bohong jika Donghae tak tampan. Bagi Hyukjae, seperti apapun rupa Donghae, Donghae tetaplah yang paling tampan diantara semua lelaki.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Palingkan wajahmu!"

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil. Hyukjaenya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae melirik arlojinya sebentar kemudian menjawab dengan santai.

"Jam tujuh lewat,"

"Hyukkie, makan malamnya."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

"Apa mereka belum datang juga?"

Jaejong berujar khawatir. Pasalnya ini sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Hyukjae belum juga datang. Perasaan gelisah dan khawatir menghantuinya. Ada apa dengan anaknya?

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Jae. Hyukkie pasti akan datang. Ia bukan anak yang tidak penurut,"

Jaejong memperbaiki duduknya. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada pintu rumahnya. Ia benar-benar gelisah, takut terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Ini sudah dua hari sejak Hyukjae tak pulang ke rumah.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menghubunginya kan, Kibum?" Yunho bertanya pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia juga cemas karena Hyukjae belum mengabarinya. Ia sudah mencoba mengubungi Hyukjae namun ponselnya tak bisa tersambung.

' _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyukkie?'_

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berdiri tak jauh dari depan pintu rumah Hyukjae. Perasaan gugup kembali menghantui keduanya. Hyukjae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae. Ia melirik Donghae sebentar, yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari Donghae. Donghae tampak tenang dari luar, tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa gugup. Wajahnya yang masih ditempeli beberapa plester membuatnya tak percaya diri. Belum lagi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek.

"Hae, apa tak apa kita masuk? Kita kembali saja, aku akan menelepon ayah jika kau berhalangan."

Hyukjae mencoba membujuk Donghae. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya. Ia hanya terlalu gugup dan takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya nanti.

"Kita sudah di undang. Tak baik menolak undangan. Sebaiknya kita masuk, aku juga sudah mengenakan pakaian yang kau belikan kan?" jawab Donghae setenang mungkin.

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Perasaan gugupnya semakin menjadi. Bagaimana jika ayahnya menyuruh Donghae untuk meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika ayahnya menghina Donghae? Ah, itu membuat perasaan Hyukjae semakin tak tenang.

"Percaya padaku, Hyukkie. Ayo kita masuk sekarang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okeeeh, ini chapter 5. Kependekan? Iyaa maaf. Otakku hanya sampe segini doang. Maaf ya kalo banyak yang kecewa sama chapter ini. Entah kenapa aku ngerasa ini gak ngefeel sama sekali hahahaha #senyumpolos

Seperti yang saya katakan, mungkin 2 chapter depan udah end, ehm tapi bisa aja chapter depan hehehe. Semoga ini gak begitu mengecewakan ya #peluksatusatu.

Mohon maaf untuk tidak bisa membalas ripiu dan juga nyebutin satu-satu yang ripiu. Aku tetap baca ripiu kalian kok, makasih untuk semua semangatnya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca^^


	6. Chapter 6

Love Really Hurt

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

Warning!

Boy x Boy, YAOI, cerita pasaran, EYD tak beraturan dan Typo's

Summary : Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI

.

.

HappyReading^^

.

.

"Hyukkie! Ya Tuhan, kenapa kalian baru datang? Apa yang terjadi pada Donghae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejong menghampiri Hyukjae. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae sesekali memeriksa tubuh anaknya. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat kondisi Donghae. Ada beberapa plester di wajahnya, juga sudut bibirnya sedikit robek.

Hyukjae hanya bisa meringis mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu dari ibunya. Ia melirik ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya, dan itu membuat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae semakin mengerat.

"Bisakah kita makan malam sekarang? Ayah sudah lapar."

Suara Yunho membuat Jaejong melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae. Ia segera memboyong Hyukjae ke meja makan. Hyukjae tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Donghae. Ia terlalu takut jika Donghae akan meninggalkannya. Di meja makan sudah ada Kibum yang menunggu mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Donghae yang menatapnya.

"Nah, untuk sekarang, ayah tak akan menanyakan apapun. Cukup kita semua makan dengan santai. Ayah akan bicara pada Donghae setelah makan."

"Apa yang akan ayah bicarakan pada Donghae?"

Hyukjae menyela. Ia menatap tak suka pada ayahnya. Gengaman tangannya pada Donghae semakin mengerat.

"Hyukkie, makanlah dulu."

"Setidaknya ayah harus mengajakku jika ingin berbicara dengan Donghae!"

Yunho meletakkan sendoknya. Ia menatap Hyukjae tepat dimatanya seolah memerintahkan Hyukjae agar tak membantah perkataannya tadi. suasana di meja makan mendadak menjadi tegang. Hyukjae juga membalas tatapan ayahnya meski hatinya berdegup tak beraturan karena takut.

"Hyukkie, jangan membantah. Kita cukup makan saja, hm?" bisik Donghae pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menunduk, tak sanggup lagi menatap mata elang ayahnya. Jika menatapnya terus bisa-bisa Hyukjae akan kehilangan nyawanya karena sulit bernafas.

"Lanjutkan makan malamnya. Kita akan membahas ini nannti!"

Nada datar Yunho mengawali makan malam canggung mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang menjadi latar makan malam canggung mereka.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, suasana kembali menghangat. Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, kecuali Kibum. Tentu saja Kibum tak ikut, ia tak perlu turut campur dalam hubungan Hyukjae, Donghae juga orang tua Hyukjae. Kibum cukup menjadi pelengkap saja, tak perlu turut campur mendengarkan.

"Jadi Donghae, ada apa dengan wajahumu? Kau menjadi jagoan sekarang?" Yunho berkelakar. Sesekali ia tertawa karena candaan Donghae. Yunho memang menyukai Donghae, pemuda itu tahu bagaimana menempatkan situasi.

"Ini—Tadi aku sempat berkelahi, paman." Jawab Donghae jujur.

Yunho menangguk kemudian tertawa sebentar. Ia memperbaiki duduknya kemudian menatap Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak berkelahi dengan Hyukjae kan? Ku lihat Hyukjae baik-baik saja," Yunho tertawa lagi.

Donghae menggeleng, menyuarakan kata 'tentu tidak' pada Yunho. Sedang Hyukje hanya menunduk. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan kesal, Jaejong yang melihat gelagat aneh Hyukjae segera menghampiri anaknya itu, mendekapnya sembari mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Yun, bicaralah pada Donghae. Aku akan membawa Hyukjae ke kamar."

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggeleng, ingin menyuarakan protes pada Jaejong tapi wanita cantik yang menjadi ibunya itu sudah menarik tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Hyukjae menolak, ia ingin tetap di sana menemani Donghae namun ia tak cukup kuat untuk menatap mata elang ayahnya. Akhirnya, dengan pasrah Hyukjae mengikuti ibunya ke dalam kamar.

Kini di ruang tengah hanya tinggal Yunho dan Donghae. Keadaan mendadak jadi canggung. Tak ada tawa Yunho seperti tadi dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup, Donghae? Kau takut padaku?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yunho sekilas kemudian kembali menunduk. Jemarinya bertaut erat, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Ku dengar kau bekerja keras sekarang. Apa kau tak lelah dengan semua itu?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Meski Yunho terlihat menakutkan, ayah dari kekasihnya itu tetaplah seorang ayah. Ia tak mendengar sama sekali kata-kata mengintimidasi dari Yunho. Hyukjae sungguh beruntung mendapatkan ayah sebaik Yunho. Donghae pernah bertemu dengan Yunho sekali, dan itu membuatnya yakin jika Yunho bukanlah ayah seperti kebanyakan ayah dari orang kaya lainnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, paman. Aku hanya perlu berusaha keras."

Yunho mengangguk. Donghae memang pemuda yang teguh. Ia tahu itu. tapi entah kenapa Yunho masih ragu jika harus menyerahkan Hyukjae pada Donghae.

"Seberapa besar cintamu pada Hyukkie?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata elang Yunho. Tanpa takut, Donghae tersenyum pada Yunho. Ini pertanyaan yang paling ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan seberapa besar aku mencintai Hyukkie. Aku tak bisa mengukur seberapa besar rasa cintaku padanya. Seberapa dalam perasaanku padanya. Yang aku tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Hyukkie seperti nafas untukku." Jawab Donghae mantap. Matanya menyiratkan jika ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Lalu, apa kau bersedia berkorban demi Hyukkie? Seberapa besar pengorbananmu untuknya?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia tak bisa mengantisipasi pertanyaan seperti ini. Ia tak pernah tahu jika ayah Hyukjae akan bertanya seperti itu. apa ia bisa berkorban untuk Hyukjae? Apa yang harus ia korbankan? Perasaannya? Rasa cintanya? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana dengan hatinya yang tak bisa jauh dari Hyukkie?

"Apa jawabanmu, Donghae? Paman menunggu jawabamu sekarang. Apa yang akan kau korbankan demi kebahagiaan Hyukkie?"

Donghae masih diam. Tatapannya kosong menatap tegel yang tengah dipijaknya. Hatinya bimbang. Haruskah ia mengorbankan perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Hyukkie nantinya? Hyukkie pasti akan terluka mengingat banyaknya pengorbanan kekasihnya itu untuk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, paman."

"Aku tak membutuhkan kata maafmu, Donghae-ah! Kau laki-laki, harusnya kau punya pendirian tetap!"

Yunho meninggikan sedikit suaranya. Ia menatap tajam pada Dongae yang masih menunduk.

"Jika kau bisa mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk Hyukkie, aku akan mempertimbangkan dirimu untuk bergabung di perusahaan. Silahkan pikirkan."

Donghae tertegun. Ia hanya bisa menatap tegel yang dipijakinya sekarang. Yunho memberinya pilihan, ah bukan tapi penawaran. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Haruskah ia meninggalkan Hyukjae? Haruskah ia mengorbankan perasaannya?

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Hyukjae tampak gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, tak peduli pada ibunya yang memanggil namanya berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Yang ada dipikiranya saat ini hanyalah Donghae dan ayahnya. Sedang apa mereka? Sedang membicarakan apa mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan pada Donghae?"

Hyukjae berujar frustasi. Wajahnya merah padam entah karena apa. Ingin rasanya ia keluar kamar, menemani Donghae yang tengah di interogasi ayahnya. Namun lagi-lagi ibunya menarik tangannya mengisyaratkan padanya agar tak keluar kamar. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hyukjae menghela nafas pasrah. Ia terduduk di pinggiran ranjang di sebelah ibunya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut ayah akan menyuruh Donghae meninggalkanku. Aku takut ayah akan mengintimidasi Donghae. Ibu, aku takut."

Hyukjae berujar lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk memandangi tegel putih di bawah sana. Tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya ia gigit kuat. Ia takut dengan segala pemikirannya tentang ayahnya yang akan menjauhkan Donghae darinya. Ini semua salahnya. Andai saja ia tak menyutujui perjanjian itu, hal seperti tak akan terjadi. Hyukjae menyesal.

Jaejong menatap prihatin anak tunggalnya. Didekatkan dirinya pada tubuh sang anak kemudian mendekapnya erat. Tangan halusnya mengelus punggung dan kepala Hyukjae, berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae yang sudah menangis entah sejak kapan.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu, sayang. Ayahmu tak akan melakukan semua itu. Ibu sangat mengenal perangai ayahmu. Tenanglah,"

Jaejong semakin mendekap erat Hyukjae. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum keibuan. Ia yakin dengan ucapannya. Suaminya tak akan mungkin membuat anak semata wayang mereka sakit hati dan terpuruk. Jaejong percaya itu.

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas. Turunlah ke bawah, Ayahmu mungkin sudah selesai berbicara dengan Donghae."

Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari pelukkan ibunya. Ia seka air matanya, dibantu dengan jemari lentik ibunya. Hyukjae bersyukur memiliki ibu seperti Jaejong. Wanita itu selalu mempunyai cara untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Benahi penampilanmu. Donghae akan terkejut melihat penampilanmu jika seperti ini. Lihat, wajahmu sembab."

Jaejong tertawa kecil. Tangan membantu membenahi anak rambut Hyukjae yang berantakan, mengelus pipi Hyukjae yang tampak sedikit pucat kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Hyukjae. Sebesar apapun Hyukjae, sedewasa apapun Hyukjae, baginya Hyukjae adalah anaknya yang manis. Bayi kecilnya yang masih menggemaskan. Jaejong tak menyangka jika saat ini Hyukjae sudah memiliki kekasih. Seperti baru kemarin Hyukjae kecilnya lahir ke dunia, dan sekarang, Hyukjae sudah bisa menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Memilih hidup dan pendamping hidupnya.

"Ibu, rambutku berantakan lagi!"

Jaejong terkesiap sebentar kemudian tertawa lepas. Saking gemasnya, ia tak sadar mengacak rambut Hyukjae. Merusak tatanan rambut legam Hyukjae yang tadi dirapikannya.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan, sayang. Sekarang turunlah. Donghae pasti menunggumu."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Senyum simpul tersemat di bibir ranumnya, kemudian dengan semangat ia keluar dari kamar ibunya dan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Dibawah sana, ia melihat Donghae yang masih terduduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat punggung kekasihnya itu. Apa yang sudah ayahnya katakan pada Donghae? Kenapa raut wajah Donghae bisa seperti itu?

"Hae-ah!"

Hyukjae menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari saat Donghae mulai berajak dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Kakinya dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae kemudian menarik kekasihnya ke arah pintu rumahnya. Matanya mengedar, takut-takut ayahnya akan melihatnya.

"Apa yang ayah katakan padamu? Ayah tidak meminta macam-macam padamu kan? Ayah tidak menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku kan?"

Hyukjae bertanya cepat. Tatapannya mengunci tatapan Donghae. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Donghae. Harapan sangat besar terlihat di mata indahnya. Harapan bahwa apa yang ditanyakannya tak terjadi. Hyukjae sungguh takut jika itu terjadi.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. Senyum menenangkan ia berikan pada Hyukjae. Dengan lembut ia melepas genggaman tangan Hyukjae pada tangannya, kemudian beralih ia yang menggenggamnya dan membawanya untuk menangkup pipinya. Rasa hangat menjalari pipinya saat telapak tangan Hyukjae menangkup pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang tengah bergejolak saat ini.

"Donghae-ah. Katakan padaku, ayah tidak mengintimidasimu kan?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu. Ia semakin takut saat melihat reaksi yang Donghae berikan.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Matanya yang terpejam kini terbuka, memandang manik kecoklatan Hyukjae dengan sayang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, mengecup sudut bibir kekasihnya itu kemudian mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa berpikiran buruk tentang ayahmu, hm?"

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Langit malam begitu gelap. Tak ada satupun bintang di sana. Sangat suram, sangat kelam sekelam hatinya.

"Katakan padaku jika ayah menyakitimu,"

"Ayahmu tidak melakukan itu, sayang. Ayah hanya bertanya padaku seberapa besar cintaku padamu."

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melonggarkan pelukkannya pada Donghae kemudian mendongak menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Lalu, apa yang kau jawab?"

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?"

Hyukjae merenggut kesal. Disaat seperti ini Donghae masih bisa menggodanya ternyata. Dengan sedikit kekuatan ia mencubit perut Donghae, tak peduli Donghae yang mengaduh karena kesakitan.

"Itu balasan karena menggodaku!"

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya, masih kesal karena Donghae menggodanya, bibirnya terpout dan itu mengundang Donghae untuk mengecupnya. Keduanya tersenyum kemudian kembali berpelukan.

"Hae, bisakah kau menepati janjimu waktu itu?"

Donghae terdiam. Ada sedikit getaran di hatinya saat Hyukjae berbicara tentang janji. Ia tahu janji yang dimaksud Hyukjae. Janji yang mungkin akan ia ingkari nanti, janji yang akan membuat Hyukjae terpuruk jika ia benar-benar mengingkarinya. Donghae harus apa? Pilihannya terlalu berat.

"Jangan pernah melepasku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Hae-ah."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di sofa usang yang ada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, masih tampak berantakan meski sedikitnya sudah ia bereskan bersama Hyukjae tadi. jam di dinding rumahnya sudah berdentang dua belas kali yang artinya sudah tengah malam. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan wajahnya untuk menutupi matanya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Pikirannya tak focus, mulai dari para rentenir, ayah Hyukjae yang memberinya pilihan, dan Hyukjae yang menagih janjinya untuk ia tepati. Donghae menarik kuat rambutnya. Kepalanya sungguh sakit, rasanya seperti mau pecah.

Ia mendesis. Kenapa hidupnya bisa serumit ini? Kenapa dulu orang tuanya harus meninggalkannya dengan hutang yang menumpuk? Kenapa kedua kakaknya begitu tega padanya? Kenapa harus ia yang menanggung beban hidup ini? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang mati menggantikan kakak pertamanya? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"AAARGHH!"

Donghae berteriak frustasi. Terlalu banyak kata kenapa dalam kepalanya. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan kenapa itu. sekali lagi Donghae menarik rambutnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan beban hidupnya yang begitu memberatkannya. Belum lagi Hyukjae—sumber kebahagiannya mungkin akan pergi darinya, cepat atau lambat.

Hyukjae, memikirkan pemuda itu membuat hati Donghae serasa teriris. Senyum manis Hyukjae, tingkah manja dan keras kepala Hyukja, sikap egois Hyukjae semua itu masih terekam jelas di otak Donghae. Bagaimana Hyukjae yang menangis karenanya, bagaimana Hyukjae yang kesal padanya, bagaimana Hyukjae yang marah padanya, Donghae masih ingat. Hyukjaenya bagaikan setetes air yang melepas dahaga Donghae saat Donghae tersesat di gurun pasir. Lantas, apa ia sanggup untuk meninggalkan Hyukjae nantinya?

Tiba-tiba saja penawaran ayah Hyukjae menghantuinya. Penawaran yang menarik memang untuk orang kecil seperti dirinya. Tak sembarang orang bisa masuk dalam perusahaan yang dikelola ayah Hyukjae. Ia pun pernah di tolak sebelumnya. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya, mencoba menimbang. Apa ia harus menerimanya dan mengorbankan perasaannya serta Hyukjae? Atau mempertahankan Hyukjae apapun yang terjadi? Donghae bimbang. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya nanti.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hyukjae menghentikan laju mobilnya. ia memandang sekelilingnya, hanya bangunan rusak tak layak pakai yang ia lihat. Mengambil ponselnya, mengecek alamat yang terkirim padanya sekali lagi. tak ada yang salah, alamat yang dikirimkan padanya benar. Dengan agak ragu Hyukjae keluar dari mobilnya. sekali lagi ia menatap sekeliling kemudian melangkah pelan menuju sebuah bangunan.

"Oh, Kau sudah datang? Aku pikir kau membual soal melunasi hutang kekasihmu."

Hyukjae meneguk ludah. Ia menatap waspada pada beberapa orang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Be-berapa yang kalian butuhkan?"

"Tidak banyak manis,"

Hyukjae mendesis. Ia menampik tangan lelaki paruh baya yang ingin menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku akan memberikannya. Tapi berjanji padaku jangan pernah mengganggu Donghae lagi!"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak berpikir. Ia menatap Hyukjae serius sebelum mengangguk menyetujui syarat Hyukjae.

"Setuju! Jadi, kita transaksi sekarang?"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Lima hari setelah pertemuannya dengan ayah Hyukjae, kini Donghae kembali seperti Donghae yang dulu. Ia semangat bekerja. Senyum tipisnya selalu tersemat di bibirnya. Paman Shin yang melihat hal itu pun ikut tersenyum senang. Menurutnya, Donghae yang seperti ini jauh lebih baik dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia murung.

"Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini, Donghae."

Paman Shin menghampiri Donghae. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari tempat Donghae berdiri kemudian mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Donghae agar mendekat padanya. Donghae menurut, ia mendekat pada paman Shin dan duduk di sebelah paman Shin.

"Bagaimana anak muda? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Senyum Donghae menghilang. Ia mengerti apa yang paman Shin maksudkan. Menarik nafas panjang, Donghae kemudian menatap ke depan seakan menerawang.

"Aku masih sedikit bimbang, paman."

Paman Shin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pikir melihat Donghae yang kembali bersemangat, anak muda di sebelahnya itu sudah menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya. Tapi bimbang?

"Kenapa masih bimbang? Apa yang membuatmu bimbang?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan paman Shin. Sudah lima hari ini ia mencari jawabannya tapi tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Donghae. Jika kau benar mencintai kekasihmu, tulus mencintainya, tidak akan pernah kau mengatakan kata bimbang ataupun ragu. Bercerminlah pada hatimu. Hatimu lebih tahu apapun dari pada otakmu."

Donghae menunduk. Benarkah itu? Apa ia meragukan cintanya sendiri pada Hyukjae? Apa ia meragukan ketulusannya pada Hyukjae?

"Renungkanlah lagi, anak muda. Jawabannya ada pada hatimu."

Paman Shin menepuk bahu Donghae kemudian meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menunduk. Donghae tampak berpikir. Apa keraguan dan rasa bimbangnya mengikis rasa cinta serta ketulusannya pada Hyukjae? Lalu bagaimana dengan ketulusan Hyukjae padanya selama ini? Ah benar, selama ini Hyukjae tulus mencintainya. Hyukjae bahkan menutup mata dan telinga untuk semua orang yang mencemoohnya, mengatakan dirinya dibutakan oleh cinta, menghujatnya karena memiliki seorang kekasih seorang yang miskin seperti Donghae. Tapi apa yang Hyukjae lakukan? ia terus dan terus mencintai Donghae. Semakin orang menghujatnya, semakin besar rasa cintanya pada Donghae.

Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia menertawakan kebodohannya yang meragukan ketulusan cintanya pada Hyukjae. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk membangun sebuah hubungan. Empat tahun juga ia bisa melewati semuanya dengan Hyukjae. Donghae tertawa tapi hatinya menangis. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sudah meragukan Hyukjae.

"Maaf telah meragukanmu, Hyukkie. maafkan aku."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hiruk pikuk pengunjung meramaikan suasana café tempat Donghae bekerja. Ini belum tengah malam tapi sudah banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk menghilangkan penat. Seperti biasa, Donghae mengantarkan pesanan minuman untuk para tamu. Sesekali ia menemani para tamu untuk sekedar berbincang. Donghae tak keberatan selama ia bisa mendapatkan tip. Donghae tak akan melakukan hal lebih meski bayarannya cukup tinggi.

"Donghae, hyung! Ruang VIP nomor 4!"

Minho berteriak dari meja counter. Donghae yang sedang membawa minuman segera berbalik menghampiri Minho. Ia segera mengganti nampan dengan yang disediakan Minho.

"Jika sudah selesai, cepat kemari Hyung! Aku tak bisa menangani ini sendirian."

Donghae menggumam sebelum meninggalkan Minho. Ia memasuki kawasan VIP. Kawasan itu memang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang ingin bertemu dengan kolega. Café tempat Donghae bekerja merupakan café elit. Hanya orang berdasi yang bisa menyambangi café tersebut.

"Permisi, saya membawakan pesanan anda!"

"Ah, terima kasih. Letakkan di—Lee Donghae? Wah kau panjang umur anak muda. Kami baru saja membicarakanmu."

Wajah Donghae mengeras. Orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah orang yang ingin ia temui. Tangannya terkepal erat di balik nampan. Ia menaha emosinya agar tidak meninju lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia tengah bekerja saat ini.

"Kau bekerja keras sekali, Donghae. Untuk membayar hutangmu?"

Donghae menggeram dalam hati melihat orang-orang di ruangan itu menertawainya. Tak ingin peduli, Donghae menyusun minuman yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga orang-orang itu tak menagih hutang padanya untuk malam ini.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu bekerja keras lagi, Donghae. Kulihat kau memiliki kekasih yang kaya raya."

Donghae menghentikan gerakkan tangannya. Matanya nyalang memandang lelaki yang baru saja bicara padanya. Tahu apa ia soal Hyukjae-nya?

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada kekasihmu yang manis itu. siang tadi, ia baru saja melunasi hutangmu. Bahkan ia memberi kami bonus. Benar-benar kekasih yang baik,"

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek!"

Donghae melompat, menarik kerah lelaki yang sejak tadi berbicara. Giginya gemeretuk menahan marah. Sialan, apa yang mereka lakukan pada Hyukjaenya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kekasihmu sudah melunasi hutangmu. Jadi sekarang, kau terbebas dari semua hutangmu. Pengecut! Memanfaatkan kekasihmu untuk melunasi hutang keluargamu!"

Donghae tak bisa menahan rasa marahnya lagi. satu pukulan mendarat di pipi lelaki itu, di susul dengan pukulan-pukulan lainnya. Donghae gelap mata. Ia ingin menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Persetan dengan tempat kerja.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hyukjae menautkan alisnya saat mendapati pesan masuk dari Donghae. Donghae menyuruhnya untuk ke rumahnya malam ini. Hyukjae melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Hampir pukul sebelas malam. Tidak biasanya Donghae menyuruhnya untuk ke rumahnya tengah malam seperti ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae? Pikirnya.

Hyukjae mengambil jaket dari dalam lemarinya, mengantongi ponselnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Lampu di ruang tengah telah padam. Ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah tidur. Kesempatan yang bagus baginya untuk menyelinap ke luar. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae menuruni anak tangga, berusaha tak membuat suara sedikitpun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hyukjae hampir saja terjatuh dari tangga. Ia memegang dadanya dan melotot pada Kibum yang berada di anak tangga paling atas.

"Kau mau membuatku celaka, hyung?!"

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

Hyukjae berdecak kesal. Kibum selalu saja mau tahu urusannya. Apa susahnya sih membiarkannya pergi? Toh Kibum juga tak rugi.

"Ke rumah Donghae! Donghae menyuruhku menemuinya!"

"Selarut ini?"

"Ayolah hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! rahasiakan dari ayah dan ibu, oke?!"

Sebelum Kibum membuka suara, Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu menuruni tangga. Buru-buru ia membuka pintu rumahnya takut Kibum menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Beruntung Kibum kalah cepat darinya.

Hyukjae sudah tiba di depan rumah Donghae. Sedikit bingung karena lampu rumah Donghae padam. Kemana Donghae? Bukannya Donghae menyuruhnya untuk ke rumahnya. Hyukjae semakin cemas, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Donghae.

"Donghae? Kau di dalam?"

Tangan Hyukjae meraba dinding, mencoba mencari sakelar lampu. Untung saja Hyukjae hafal tata letak rumah Donghae. Saat lampu menyala, Hyukjae semakin mengernyit tak mendapati Donghae di manapun.

"Donghae? Kau dimana? Jangan membuatku takut!"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pagi tadi?!"

Hyukjae menjerit tertahan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bernafas lega saat mendapati Donghae berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi ada apa dengan wajah Donghae? Kenapa penuh lebam? Mata Donghae juga terlihat sembab. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa seperti ini?"

Hyukjae mendekat pada Donghae, berusaha menyentuh sudut bibir Donghae yang robek tapi Donghae lebih dulu menepis tangannya. Hyukjae menautkan alisnya, ada yang salah dengan Donghae malam ini.

"Donghae, ada apa?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, Lee Hyukjae! Jangan pernah merasa kasihan padaku. TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Hyukjae mundur selangkah. Ia merasa takut dengan suara Donghae yang meninggi. Donghae tak pernah seperti ini padanya. Bahkan Donghae menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Donghae—"

"Jangang menyentuhku! Kau sama saja dengan mereka yang merasa iba padaku," Donghae tertawa remeh. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang sudah Hyukjae lakukan untuknya.

"Kenapa Hyukkie? kenapa kau melakukannya hm? Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan di matamu? Padahal aku berharap kau tak melakukannya. Tak bisakah kau bersabar menungguku? Kenapa kau begitu egois? Hah?!"

Air mata Hyukjae lolos menuruni pipinya yang memucat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat. Kepalanya menggeleng. Ia mengerti sekarang. Ia mengerti kenapa Donghae bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Aku…Aku hanya—"

"Hanya merasa aku menyedihkan?"

"Bukan begitu, Hae-ah. Aku hanya tidak suka mereka melukaimu, hiks…aku takut mereka mencelakaimu,"

Donghae tertawa miris. Lihat? Bahkan kekasihnya menganggap dirinya begitu lemah. Apa yang harus ia pertahankan sekarang? Harga dirinya bahkan sudah tak ada.

"Pulanglah, Hyukkie. aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Aku memberikan kebebasan untukmu."

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Hae-ah?"

"Pulanglah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memenuhi permintaan ayahmu dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menerima tawarannya bekerja di perusahaan keluargamu. Asal aku melepasmu."

Hyukjae mematung. Tatapannya berubah kosong. Tubuhnya melemas. Jika ia tak berpegangan pada dinding, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan menghantam lantai.

"Kau berbohong, Donghae!"

"Pulanglah, aku—"

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Donghae. Hyukjae menamparnya. Donghae tahu jika Hyukjae menamparnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Pipinya terasa panas, sakit sekali. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"KAU PEMBOHONG! KAU BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Hyukjae memukuli dada Donghae dengan brutal. Sumpah serapah ia berikan untuk Donghae. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar pengakuan Donghae. Apa hanya ini yang bisa Donghae lakukan? perjuangan mereka selama empat tahun ini, apa berakhir seperti ini? Hyukjae tidak bisa menerima ini. Tidak bisa!

"Kau pembohong! Kau berjanji tidak akan melepasku, Hae-ah! Kau brengksek! Kau jahat! Jahat!"

Donghae tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Hyukjae. Ia harus bertahan, tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kita sudah berkahir, Lee Hyukjae!"

.

.

 _Jangan pernah memaafkanku, Hyukkie. Sungguh, jangan pernah memaafkanku. Bencilah aku sebesar kau mencintaiku. Bencilah aku._

.

.

T.B.C

.

Haii haii. Chap 6 hadir. Makin gak ngefeel? Iya tau hahaha. Chap depan udah END. Doain aja semoga gak ngaret hehehe.

Thanks to : kakimulusheenim | Misshae d'cessevil | fishyhae | isroie106 | dheaniyuu | Yenie Cho94 |rizka0419 | EunhyukJinyoung02 | | eunhyukuke | nurul. | teukiangle | cho loekyu07 |Susan Haehyuk | Wonhaesung Love | CALLMEHACHI | serra | | mizukhy yank eny |BigSehun'sjunior | cho. .794 | DinaLe96 | 69912052 | Polarise437 | nemonkey |

Yang udah ripiu di chap 5 kemaren. Terima kasih banyak #BOW


	7. Chapter 7

Love Really Hurt

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

Warning!

Boy x Boy, YAOI, cerita pasaran, EYD tak beraturan dan Typo's

Summary : Demi rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae, Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jengkel dan diacuhkan. Perbedaan status social pun menjadi alasan renggangnya cinta mereka. Donghae yang pekerja keras dan Hyukjae yang manja serta keras kepala, akankah mereka kembali bersatu? / HaeHyuk / YAOI

.

.

HappyReading^^

.

.

Dua hari setelah pertengkarannya dengan Donghae, Hyukjae hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menatap kosong gambar dirinya dan Donghae yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Di sana mereka tampak bahagia. Donghae tersenyum lebar dengan lengan kekarnya memerangkap tubuhnya Hyukjae dari belakang. Tampak sangat bahagia. Hyukjae ingat jika gambar itu diambil ketika mereka berdua berada di tahun kedua masa perkuliahan. Tak ada yang istimewa memang, tetapi momen yang ada sangat indah dan begitu berharga.

"Hyukkie, ini sudah pagi. Ayahmu menunggu di luar untuk sarapan,"

Suara Kibum menginterupsi kegiatan melamun Hyukjae. Sepupu Hyukjae itu berdiri di depan pintu Hyukjae. Hyukjae meliriknya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Mendengar nama ayahnya di sebut membuat hatinya ngilu.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kibum menghela nafas kasar. Langkah kakinya membawanya masuk kedalam kamar Hyukjae, menutup rapat pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu kemudian menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Hyukkie. kau belum makan sejak kemarin. Lihat tubuhmu, baru sehari tidak makan kau jadi kurus begini. Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau ingin terlihat menyedihkan atau apa?"

Hening. Kalimat Kibum hanya ditanggapi detakan jam. Sudah berkali-kali Kibum mencoba menghibur Hyukjae namun Hyukjae seperti tak mempan dengan semua itu. Kibum tak berbohong soal tubuh Hyukjae yang semakin kurus dan wajahnya pucat. Ia prihatin dengan kondisi sepupunya itu. ia sudah menduga sebelumnya jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Tapi ia bisa apa? Semua keputusan ada di tangan pamannya. Yunho—ayah Hyukjae.

"Kita keluar sama-sama hm? Atau kau mau sarapan di kamar?"

Kibum mencoba menawar. Kali ini ia harus berhasil membujuk Hyukjae untuk makan meski sedikit. Sejak kemarin Hyukjae belum memakan apapun. Ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada sepupu manisnya.

"Keluarlah hyung. Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

Hyukjae merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, tak perduli pada Kibum yang terus membujuknya. Mata lentiknya terpejam. Mengalirkan satu tetes Kristal bening yang menuruni pipi pucatnya. Hatinya ngilu, dan entah kenapa ia merindukan Donghae sekarang. Sangat merindukannya hingga ingin mati rasanya.

"Terserah padamu, Hyukkie. Aku pergi."

Hyukjae tak menanggapi. Suara langkah Kibum yang menjauh dan bunyi debuman pintu menandakan jika Kibum sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Mata lentik yang terpejam itu kembali membuka menatap kosong dinding kamarnya. Menerawang jauh, seolah-olah ia bisa melihat wajah Donghae dibalik dinding itu. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti janin, hatinya sungguh sakit sekarang. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Donghae akan menghianatinya seperti ini. Ia terlalu percaya pada Donghae. Mata lentik itu kembali basah. Basah karena rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih dan rasa terhianati.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Jalanan tampak ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memakai pakaian resmi khas kantoran. Keluar masuk secara bergantian di dalam gedung-gedung raksasa yang menjulang tinggi. Donghae di sana. Berdiri di antara para pejalan kaki. Memandangi sebuah gedung mewah berwarna silver dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pakaiannya tak seperti orang kantoran lainnya. Hanya kemeja lusuh berwarna biru dan jeans abu-abu yang sedikit robek dibagian lututnya. Ia juga tak membawa tas jinjing seperti yang lainnya, hanya sebuah amplop dokumen berwarna cokelat yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Menarik nafas sebentar, Donghae memantapkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Tatapan semua orang ia abaikan. Toh ia tak mencuri di sini. Langkahnya membawanya menuju resepsionis. Di sana ada seorang wanita muda yang menatapnya aneh saat ia mendekat.

"Maaf. Saya ingin bertemu dengan presdir Lee."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum. Tapi—"

"Maafkan saya. Anda harus membuat janji dua hari sebelumnya jika ingin menemui presdir."

"Tapi presdir mengatakan jika saya bisa menemuinya kapanpun."

"Apa anda punya hubungan khusus dengan presdir?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia tak mungkin bilang jika ia adalah mantan kekasih anak presdir perusahaan ini. Yang ada wanita muda di depannya akan menertawakannya dan mengejeknya. Donghae sudah sangat tahu bagaimana orang-orang kaya bersikap. Sombong dan sok tahu segalanya. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Hyukjae-nya. Hyukjae-nya? Apa masih pantas ia menyebut Hyukjae adalah miliknya? Pemuda itu tersenyum miris tanpa sadar. Ia sudah melukai hati kekasihnya dan sekarang ia masih berani menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai miliknya? Bodoh! Pecundang!

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih."

Donghae berbalik. Ia tahu jika tak mudah menemui ayah Hyukjae. Ia yang bukan siapa-siapa, ia yang hanya orang miskin rendahan tak berhak menemui seorang yang memiliki kekuasaan seperti ayah Hyukjae. Sejak awal Donghae sudah menyadari hal itu. harusnya dulu ia tak menjalin hubungan dengan Hyukjae. Entahlah, Donghae merasa ia seperti pecundang sekarang.

"Lee Donghae?"

Langkah Donghae terhenti. Kepalanya yang tadi menunduk kini terangkat. Ia tersenyum meski terlihat kaku. Terlalu bingung rasanya untuk bersikap seperti apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kibum—orang yang memanggil nama Donghae—mendekat kearah Donghae. Ia penasaran kenapa Donghae bisa ada di perusahaan pamannya.

"Paman—maksudku presdir Lee memintaku untuk menemuinya."

Kibum menautkan alisnya. Untuk apa pamannya ingin menemui Donghae? Ah, tentu saja. Kibum hampir lupa. Bukankah pamannya adalah alasan putusnya Donghae dan Hyukjae? Yah setidaknya itulah yang Kibum ketahui. Ia tak tahu soal Hyukjae yang melunasi hutang keluarga Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan itu sudah cukup untuk Kibum mengerti semuanya.

"Donghae-ah. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Kibum membawa Donghae ke kantin perusahaan. Kantin itu tampak lengang mengingat sekarang adalah waktu kerja. Hanya beberapa pekerja yang membeli kopi untuk mengusir kantuk. Donghae duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum. Tangannya sibuk memainkan pegangan cangkir kopi miliknya. Kopi didepannya kembali megingatkannya pada Hyukjae. Biasanya Hyukjae akan mengomel padanya jika ia meminum cairan pekat nan pahit itu. tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum ketika mengingat wajah Hyukjae yang mengomel dan itu menarik perhatian Kibum yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Donghae terkesiap. Ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena melamunkan Hyukjae disaat seperti ini. Tatapannya berubah sendu dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Kibum.

"Kau tak merindukannya? Tak ingin tahu keadaannya?"

Kibum langsung berbicara pada intinya. Ia tak ingin berbasa-basi. Sejak awal ia mengajak Donghae ke kantin, ia hanya ingin berbicara soal Hyukjae.

"Kami sudah selesai, hyung."

Donghae menjawab datar tapi sorot matanya tak bisa berbohong. Kibum menyadari hal itu. Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas berat. Ia tak tahu hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae bisa membuatnya kelimpungan sendiri seperti ini.

"Jujur pada hatimu, Donghae. Kau harusnya tahu jika Hyukjae tak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya. Ia mencintaimu, bahkan sangat terlalu mencintaimu. Kau tak merasakannya?"

Donghae gusar. Jika begini terus pertahanannya akan goyah. Dua hari ini ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Hyukjae. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan kasar. Pandangannya tak focus, mencari objek lain yang bisa ia pandangi selain Kibum.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Bisakah kau membawaku bertemu dengan presdir?"

Kibum mendengus sebal. Tidak Donghae, tidak Hyukjae. Keduanya suka sekali mengabaikan nasihatnya. Dasar keras kepala, pikirnya. Kibum pun ikut berdiri. Ia menatap Donghae tepat dimatanya seolah meyakinkan Donghae jika yang akan ia lakukan ini adalah kesalahan.

"Ikut aku!"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Donghae berdiri gugup di depan pintu ruang kerja Yunho. Nafasnya tertahan sebentar saat Yunho menatapnya tajam seolah ingin mengintimidasinya. Tapi ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ini demi hidupnya. Ia sudah bertekad dua hari ini. Ia bahkan rela melepas satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Kemarilah Donghae. Duduklah di sini,"

Donghae mengangguk gugup saat Yunho memanggilnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekat kearah Yunho yang duduk di sofa marun yang ada di ruang kerja itu kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, anak muda? Apa kau sudah memilih?"

Yunho menyilangkan kedua kakinya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan geli. Yunho hampir tertawa saat melihat kegugupan di wajah Donghae. Lelaki itu mengulum senyum. Entahlah, apa itu senyum mengejek atau apa.

"Aku menerima tawaran anda presdir."

Donghae berujar sesopan mungkin. Mulai saat ini ia harus terbiasa memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan presdir, bukan paman seperti beberapa hari lalu. Donghae menghela nafas lega saat Yunho mengangguk kecil. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang Yunho dan itu membuat nyali Donghae semakin menciut.

"Kau tidak akan menyesalinya kan? Aku akan menjodohkan Hyukkie dengan seorang yang pantas untuknya."

Suara Yunho memelan di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Entahlah, Yunho seperti agak ragu dengan perkataannya tapi itu tak disadari oleh Donghae. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mencoba memantapkan hati jika ia sudah merelakan Hyukjae. Toh ini juga demi kebaikan Hyukjae, dan juga dirinya mungkin.

"Jangan salah paham tentangku Donghae. Aku memberimu pilihan bukan untuk mengujimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar keteugahan hatimu untuk mempertahankan Hyukkie. dan sekarang kau telah memilihnya. Aku menghargai keputusanmu."

Donghae tertegun. entah kenapa kalimat Yunho barusan seperti menyudutkannya. Seara tak langsung Yunho menyebutnya pengecut. Hati Donghae berubah bimbang. Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang ia mainkan dengan orang dihadapannya ini? Ia sudah melepaskan Hyukjae itu adalah bentuk pengorbanan perasaannya untuk Hyukjae. Lagi pula Hyukjae pantas mendapatkannya. Kekasihnya itu melanggar perjanjian mereka—untuk tidak turut campur dalam keluarga Donghae. Sekali lagi Donghae memantapkan hatinya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia pasti bisa melupakan Hyukjae.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak ada yang berubah di kediaman Yunho, hanya saja keceriaan Hyukjae yang selama ini menghiasi rumah besar itu bagai direnggut paksa. Tak ada lagi Hyukjae yang ceria, keras kepala, manja dan cerewet. Yang ada hanya Hyukjae yang pendiam dan suka mengurung diri di kamar. Dia hanya akan keluar kamarnya jika ibunya memaksanya. Seperti hari ini, Jaejong uring-uringan sendiri saat Hyukjae mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu Jaejong membujuk Hyukjae untuk keluar. Anak itu belum sarapan dan hari hampir siang. Wanita cantik itu tak henti-hentinya menelepon sang suami untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Dan saat suara Yunho memanggil namanya dari arah tangga, Jaejong langsung menghampirinya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali! Jika semua ini hanya menyakiti anakku, hentikanlah! Berhentilah egois pada anakmu sendiri, tuan Lee yang terhormat!"

Suara Jaejong tertahan namun syarat akan kemarahan. Telunjuknnya menunjuk dada Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak suka cara egois Yunho. Sudah berulang kali ia katakan jika Hyukjae akan tersakiti jika Yunho terus memaksakan kehendaknya dan sekarang terbukti. Anak itu bahkan kehilangan senyumnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, yeobo. Percaya padaku."

Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejong. Ia menggenggam lengan Jaejong dengan erat tapi dengan mudah di tepis kembali oleh Jaejong.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Anakku belum makan sejak tadi dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya! Bagian mana dari semua itu yang kau katakan baik-baik saja hah?! Turunkan egomu sedikit!"

"Aku bukannya egois, Jae!"

Suara Yunho meninggi. Tanpa sadar ia membentak Jaejong dan itu membuat wanita cantik berhati lembut itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku bukannya egois pada anakku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia dengan pilihanku. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat. Jika saja ia menerima baik semua keinginanku untuknya, ia tak akan seperti ini. Ia sudah berjanji padaku sebelumnya. Ia menyanggupi janji itu."

Yunho melembut. Ia menatap mata Jaejong seolah meminta istrinya itu untuk mempercayai keputusannya. Jaejong mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesak itu kembali menguasai hatinya. Tanpa sadar setetes Kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Wanita itu berbalik arah menuju pintu kamar anaknya sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Yunho mematung di tempatnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!"

Yunho hampir menyela ucapan Jaejong saat pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka. Mata musangnya membulat saat melihat rupa anaknya. Sekarang anak manisnya tampak pucat. Tubuhnya terlihat makin kurus. Rambutnya terlihat lepek dan banyak jejak air mata di wajah manisnya. Matanya membengkak dan ujung hidungnya memerah. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? kenapa ia tak tahu kondisi anaknya sama sekali. Apa ia terlalu egois pada anaknya? Tapi ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Hyukjae-nya. Permatanya.

Langkah Yunho maju selangkah. Ia ingin mendekap Hyukjae sama seperti Jaejong yang saat ini tengah mendekap anaknya itu. ia bisa mendengar tangisan Jaejong. Jujur saja ia juga ingin menangis saat ini. Kondisi anaknya benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Hyukkie,"

Suaranya bergetar antara menahan emosi dan rasa sedih. Matanya tertuju pada mata sembab anaknya. Begitu rapuh dan penuh kesakitan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

"Maafkan aku ayah. Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi anak baik."

Hyukjae berujar lirih. Suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokkan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tapi senyum yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Yuhno.

"Aku—aku menerima perjodohan itu, ayah. Sesuai janjiku pada ayah. Aku akan berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. Maafkan aku."

Pertahanan Yunho runtuh sudah. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Dengan langkah lebar ia mendekat pada Hyukjae. Menarik tubuh kecil Hyukjae kemdian mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia merindukan Hyukjaenya, anaknya, permatanya, princess kecilnya.

"Kau anak yang baik sayang. Princess kecil ayah."

Yunho mengendurkan dekapannya. Ia tatap wajah Hyukjae penuh kerinduan. Tangan besarnya mengelus kepala Hyukjae menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya. Ia merasa menjadi ayah yang berguna sekarang.

"Tapi aku ingin ayah mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Aku janji, ini yang terakhir."

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

"Letakkan di situ Donghae. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang."

Donghae mengangguk. Ia mengerjakan tugasnya sesuai perintah paman Shin. Beres meletakkan beberapa kotak yang diangkutnya, Donghae menghampiri paman Shin yang sedang menghitung jumlah kotak yang diangkut karyawannya.

"Paman, seminggu lagi aku akan bekerja di perusahaan besar. Apa paman akan rindu padaku?"

Donghae setengah bercanda saat mengucapkan itu. Ia tahu paman Shin tak mungkin merindukannya, tapi apa salahnya ia berkelakar. Paman Shin yang ada di sebelah Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Donghae. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Donghae. Kau bukan hanya karyawaku. Kau juga kuanggap sebagai teman, adik, bahkan sebagai anakku. Kau istimewa dari semua pekerja di sini. Kau tahu?"

Donghae tersenyum cerah. Ia menepuk dadanya seakan bangga.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan cerdas."

Paman Shin tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Donghae sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya menghitung kotak kardus dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak manis itu, Donghae? Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi."

Pama Shin berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari paman Shin hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Kami sudah berpisah, paman. Aku memutuskan berpisah dengannya."

Gerakkan tangan paman Shin yang sedang menulis terhenti seketika. Keningnya tertaut bingung. Bukankah waktu itu Donghae bilang ingin mempertahankannya? Paman Shin ingin bertanya alasannya tapi Donghae lebih dulu memutus kalimatnya.

"Jangan tanyakan alasannya, paman. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia."

Hening sesaat. Donghae menghela napas lega saat melihat pama Shin yang kembali menulis di buku catatannya.

"Aku harap itu bukan keputusan yang salah, anak muda. Anak manis itu tampak begitu mencintaimu. Ku harap, alasan kau meninggalkannya bukan seperti apa yang tengah aku pikirkan."

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu maksud kalimat terakhir pama Shin. Lelaki itu meski sudah memasuki usia setengah abad lebih, otaknya masih berjalan dengan baik. Donghae bahkan kagum dengan cara berpikri lelaki tambun itu. Tak ingin berlarut memikirkan Hyukjae, Donghae kemudian membantu paman Shin untuk menghitung jumlah kotak kardus. Toh ini masih sore. Tak apa jika ia pulang sedikit malam. Ia juga sudah tak bekerja di café dan minimarket. Donghae ingin berada lebih lama di toko paman Shin. Ia akan merindukan tempat ini nantinya.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Hyukjae merapatkan baju hangatnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Angin malam begitu dingin, menusuk hingga ke tulang. Sesekali tangannya mengusap pipi dan hidungnya yang memerah. Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya. Ia begitu terburu-buru hingga lupa memakai kaos tangan. Mata indahnya menatap sekeliling, berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang. Ia sangat merindukannya. Ia ingin memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata cintanya. Meski mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dilain tempat, tak jauh dari tempat dari tempat Hyukjae berdiri, Donghae melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, setelah melewati taman kecil yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Donghae mendongak ke atas saat tetesan putih nan dingin jatuh ke tangannya. Ia tersenyum sebentar. Salju-salju kecil itu mulai berjatuhan. Salju pertama di bulan desember. Ia menyukai salju. Salju mengingatkannya pada Hyukjae. Pemuda cantik itu sangat tidak suka musim salju karena hawanya yang dingin. Hyukjae tidak tahan dingin, ia akan sering terkena flu jika keluar rumah di musim dingin. Tanpa sadar Donghae terkekeh. Entah kenapa ia merindukan Hyukjae. Ia merindukan senyuman pria manis itu, ia merindukan omelan Hyukjae untuknya, ia merindukan dekapan Hyukjae, merindukan wangi tubuh Hyukjae yang menenangkan dan memabukkan, ia merindukan semua yang ada pada Hyukjaenya. Donghae tersenyum getir, merapatkan jaket lusuhnya agar angin malam tak menembus kulitnya. Hanya tinggal melewati taman kecil maka ia akan sampai dirumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat melihat siluet seseorang yang dirindukannya duduk di ayunan taman itu. orang itu tampak kedinginan. Memeluk dirinya sendiri sesekali meniup telapak tangannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Donghae menertawai dirinya sendiri. Begitu rindunya kah ia pada Hyukjae hingga ia melihat siluet Hyukjae di kegelapan? Sepertinya ia hampir gila sekarang. Donghae memilih melanjutkan langkahnya tapi—

"Hae-ah!"

Suara itu begitu nyata. Merdu begitu menembus gendang telinganya. Langkah Donghae entah kenapa terhenti begitu saja saat suara itu memanggilnya.

"Hae-ah!"

Lagi, suara itu menyebut namanya tapi sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena kedinginan. Donghae sadar jika ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Matanya memanas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga keduanya berhadapan. Donghae tertegun. wangi tubuh Hyukjae tercium jelas oleh inderanya meski Hyukjae berada satu meter di hadapannya. Lebih tertegun lagi saat melihat kondisi Hyukjae. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Hyukjae tampak pucat dan agak kurus. Donghae melihat Hyukjae merapatkan pakaian hangatnya. Rasanya Donghae ingin berlari dan mendekap tubuh itu. menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan mengecup bibir yang tampak pucat itu.

"Kau masih berani menemuiku?"

Mulut Donghae berbeda dengan hatinya. Hatinya menangis menjerit ingin mendekap Hyukjae tapi mulutnya berkata lain. Ia memasang topengnya. Wajah datar yang paling Hyukjae benci.

"Hae-ah. Aku—"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau lupa jika kita sudah selesai?!

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Rasanya ia ingin memukul bibirnya yang seenaknya berkata kasar pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menunduk, memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa ngilu. Matanya berkaca dan pipinya basah entah sejak kapan. Bibirnya bergetar hebat karena dingin dan menahan isakkannya.

"Donghae dengarkan aku. Aku mohon."

Hyukjae mendekati Donghae dengan langkah pelan. Air matanya masih terus mengalir bahkan suaranya bergetar. Ia semakin mendekat pada Donghae. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur Donghae tak menghindarinya. Malam semakin larut dan angin semakin kencang berhembus. Hyukjae semakin tak kuat dengan hawa dinginnya. Jarak keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Hyukjae menarik kedua lengan Donghae, membuka telapak tangan Donghae dan menangkupkannya di pipinya. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam, tak ada isakkan hanya air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Aku akan merindukan kehangatan ini. Aku akan bertunangan dua mingu lagi. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi percayalah Donghae. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakanmu."

Donghae mash terdiam menikmati wajah manis Hyukjae yang tampak memerah karena menahan tangis. Telapak tangannya masih menangkup pipi Hyukjae yang lembut. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya, menghapus lelehan air mata Hyukjae yang mengering karena dingin.

"Hae-ah, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Kau merindukanku juga kan? Katakan iya, Hae-ah."

Bagai tersadar, Donghae menurunkan kedua tangannya. Matanya yang tadi menyendu kini berkilat seakan menahan marah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat Hyukjae maju mendekatinya.

"Donghae,"

"Jangan mendekat! Tetap disana! Sudah ku katakan jika hubungan kita sudah selesai! Kenapa kau masih menemuiku?!"

"Donghae ku mohon. Katakan kau masih mencintaiku dan aku akan tetap bersamamu. Kita akan pergi dari sini dan hidup berdua. Aku tidak keberatan asal itu denganmu, hm?"

Suara Hyukjae bergetar hebat. ia menangis dalam kalimatnya. Tubuh kecilnya sedikit linglung saat kakinya tersandung batu. Donghae hampir berlari menangkap tubuh Hyukjae tapi egonya mengalahkannya. Kalimat Hyukjae tadi hampir membuatnya luluh, tapi ia tak bisa mengorbankan kehidupan Hyukjae. Biarlah ia yang mengorbankan perasaannya.

Tapi sadarkah dirimu jika yang paling merasa kehilangan dan tersakiti adalah pria manis di depanmu saat ini, Lee Donghae? Tidak, Donghae tidak pernah tahu itu. yang ia tahu, Hyukjae akan bahagia jika ia ditunangkan dengan pria pilihan ayahnya.

"Donghae,"

"Berhenti disana!" suara Donghae meninggi. Ia tatap tajam wajah Hyukjae. "Aku akan jujur padamu. Maaf karena sudah membohongimu untuk waktu yang lama. 4 tahun ini aku selalu membawa kebohongan dalam diriku. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Aku hanya menjadikanmu alat. Aku sudah menduga jika aku tak akan bisa bekerja di perusahaan. Aku juga tak bisa melunasi hutang keluargaku begitu saja. Jadi aku mendekatimu. Kau adalah 'batu loncatan' untukku. Kau melunasi hutang keluargaku dan aku bisa masuk ke perusahaan ayahmu. Brilliant bukan? Aku tak pernah menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu. Kau terlalu manja, cerewet dan suka mengaturku. Dan aku paling benci semua hal itu!"

Nafas Donghae memburu saat selesai dengan kalimatnya. Giginya gemeretuk menahan emosi di dadanya.

Hyukjae? Pria manis itu hanya menatap kosong pada Donghae. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tak percaya dan tak ingin percaya dengan kalimat panjang Donghae tadi. ia tahu dan yakin bahwa Donghae benar-benar mencintainya, bukan seperti yang pria tampan itu katakan. Hyukjae sangat mempercayai cinta Donghae. Donghae begitu tulus selama ini.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau cinta padaku, Hae-ah. Jika itu caramu untuk menjauhkanku darimu, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku percaya pada cintamu."

"Percayalah pada cinta bodohmu itu sampai kau mati!"

Donghae tak menunggu jawaban Hyukjae lagi. Ia langsung berbalik, melangkah menjauhi Hyukjae. Jika berlama-lama di depan Hyukjae, ia akan luluh. Hatinya akan menjerit karena merindukan pria manis itu. Donghae tak ingin semuanya berantakan. Kebahagiaan Hyukjae adalah prioritas utamanya.

Telinga Hyukjae terasa pengang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah yang kini memutih karena butiran salju. Pakaian Hyukjae pun sudah dipenuhi salju. Ia tak sadar jika salju turun semakin lebat. Menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah dengan butiran putihnya. Membawa hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk hingga sendi-sendi seakan sulit untuk digerakkan. Hyukjae menangis, kali ini dengan isakkan yang begitu pilu. Menepuk dadanya yang terasa ngilu bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum karatan. Apa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini? Apa kisahnya dengan Donghae selesai begitu saja? Dimana ketulusan cinta keduanya? Hyukjae merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh. Bodoh karena mencintai Donghae yang juga bodoh.

.

Donghae menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua lututnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis hebat seperti ini. Bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya meninggal, ia tak mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun. Donghae memukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Sangat sesak hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Tadi adalah tindakannya yang paling bodoh. Memaki orang terkasihnya di depan wajahnya, meninggalkannya kedinginan sendirian di luar sana padahal ia tahu jika Hyukjae tak tahan dingin.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Hyukjae akan mati kedinginan jika ia tetap disana. Buru-buru Donghae membuka pintunya, ingin berlari menghampiri Hyukjae dan membawa Hyukjae masuk ke rumahnya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, ia kembali tersadar. Hyukjae bukan orang bodoh yang akan membiarkan dirinya celaka. Hyukjae pasti sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan menghangatkan dirinya. Toh sebentar lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan seorang yang kaya. Hidup Hyukjae akan sempurna seperti putri di negri dongeng. Donghae tertawa miris. Mungkin inilah akhirnya. Ia akan memasrahkan semuanya.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Kibum membawa Hyukjae ke kamarnya. Tubuh sepupunya itu menggigil. Telapak tangannya hampir membiru. Kibum tak habis pikir Hyukjae bisa melakukan hal bodoh semacam tadi. jika saja ia tidak berinisiatif untuk menyusulnya ke rumah Donghae, mungkin besok Hyukjae akan di temukan mati beku di taman kecil itu. Dasar bodoh. Keras kepala. Umpat Kibum dalam hati. Bersyukur kedua paman dan bibinya sudah tertidur jadi mereka tidak akan bertanya macam-macam tentang kondisi Hyukjae yang mengenaskan.

"Hyung, aku ingin mandi." Lirih Hyukjae sesaat setelah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau gila? Kau hampir membeku dan kau ingin mandi?! Kau mau bunuh diri?!"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Sedikitnya kalimat Kibum tadi menyentil hati kecilnya. Ia menggeleng sebentar kemudian menyuruh Kibum untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku akan menemanimu di sini dan aku akan tidur di sini!" ujar Kibum mutlak.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia memutar otak agar Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin sendirian saat ini. Ia harus menyuruh Kibum keluar kamar agar ia bisa sendirian dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin cokleat panas, hyung."

Kibum menatap Hyukjae curiga. Tapi ia mengalah saat melihat bibir Hyukjae yang tampak membiru. Mungkin sepupunya itu memang butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu. Dan jangan macam-macam denganku!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kibum langsung keluar dari kamar Hyukjae. Tak lupa ia mengambil kunci kamar Hyukjae agar sepupunya itu tak bisa mengunci kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Kibum, Hyukjae langsung melepas mantelnya yang terasa lembab karena salju. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Masuk ke dalam bathup dan menyalakan shower. Dinginnya air menyapa kulit Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggigil kedinginan tapi ia mencoba menahannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi. Kalimat terakhir Donghae benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

" _Percayalah pada cinta bodohmu itu sampai kau mati!"_

Hyukjae tersenyum getir. Kalimat itu lebih menyakitan dibanding apapun. Bathup yang ditempatinya sudah penuh. Hyukjae tak juga mematikan shower. Ia biarkan dirinya diguyur oleh air dingin. Lama kelamaan kesadarannya menipis. Kepalanya menjadi pening dan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Hyukjae tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang membiru sebelum kepalanya tenggelam di dalam bathup bersama dengan tubuhnya.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Jaejong berteriak histeris. Ia terus saja meneriakkan nama Hyukjae berkali-kali tak perduli jika saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit. Kibum mencoba menenangkannya tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Jaejong tetap saja histeris. Ini masih dini hari saat Kibum menelepon ambulans karena menemukan Hyukjae yang tenggelam di dalam bathup. Saat itu untung saja Kibum kembali ke kamar Hyukjae dengan cepat. Ia sempat bingung karena tak menemukan Hyukjae di dalam kamarnya, Kibum memutuskan memeriksa kamar mandi tapi pintunya dikunci dari dalam. Kibum memanggil Hyukjae berkali-kali tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kibum langsung membangunkan Yunho dan Jaejong, meminta master key rumah pada Jaejong untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi Hyukjae. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kibum hanya bisa mematung saat melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang tenggelam di dalam bathup. Jaejong histeris kemudian jatuh pingsan. Untunglah Yunho cekatan dan mengangkat tubuh setengah telanjang Hyukjae dan menyuruh Kibum untuk menelepon ambulans.

"Hyukkie! Kau dengar ibu?! Kau harus kuat sayang. Ibu menunggumu! Hyukkie! Hyukkie!"

Yunho yang berada tak jauh dari Jaejong hanya bisa membisu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Dua hari lalu Hyukjae sudah setuju, bahkan anaknya itu sudah tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Yunho berpikir semuanya akan lancar. tapi apa sekarang? Ia menemukan anaknya mencoba bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya. Ya Tuhan, ayah seperti apa dirinya.

"Jae?"

Yunho mencoba mendekati Jaejong. Ia tahu Jaejong akan membencinya setelah ini tapi ia harus menenangkan istrinya.

"Hyukkie-ku. Anakku yang malang. Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie-ku. Hyukkie-ku."

Yunho tak tahan lagi. ia segera mendekap tubuh Jaejong, tak perduli pada Jaejong yang meronta, memukul dan mengumpatnya. Hatinya juga sakit. Ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan putranya.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Hyukjae seperti ini. Yunho adalah salah satunya dan alasan yang paling utama adalah Donghae. Kibum berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu. ia harus membayar semuanya. Rasa sakit Hyukjae, senyum dan keceriaan Hyukjae yang dan nyawa Hyukjae. Donghae harus membayarnya.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Pagi itu Donghae tengah bersiap. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja di toko paman Shin. Ia sedang meminum kopinya saat seseorang menggedor pintu rumahnya. Dengan sedikit kesal ia melangkah ke depan dan membuka pintunya dengan agak kasar. Donghae hampir memaki pelaku penggedoran itu saat sebuah tinju melayang mengenai pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Ia terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh setelahnya.

"Kau! Kau yang membuat Hyukkie seperti orang gila karena mencintaimu! Kau yang membuatnya ceria seperti orang yang tak mempunyai beban apapun di hidupnya dan kau juga yang mengambil kebahagiaannya bahkan hampir membunuhnya! Kau brengsek Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tak bisa mengelak. Ia biarkan orang itu memukulnya lagi dan lagi. wajahnya terasa panas, bibirnya perih dan terasa anyir didalam mulutnya. Matanya basah karena darah dari pelipisnya. Donghae hampir tak sadarkan diri saat Kibum melemparkan secarik kertas padanya kemudian meninggalkannya. Kata-kata Kibum sesaat sebelum meninggalkannya membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Ia seperti tak berpijak di bumi, kesadarannya seakan melayang. Semuanya terasa kosong.

" _Hyukkie hampir mati karenamu! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga ia nekat bunuh diri hah?! Brengsek!"_

Dengan sisa kesadarannya Donghae mencoba bangun. Pening dikepalanya ia abaikan. Perih di pelipis dan bibirnya ia biarkan begitu saja. Tangannya bergetar mengambil kertas yang tadi Kibum lemparkan padanya. Ia membaca tulisan itu. sebuah alamat rumah sakit. Jadi benar? Apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi bukanlah kebohongan? Hyukjae-nya mencoba bunuh diri karenanya? Benarkah? Donghae memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kejadian malam itu terputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia tujukan pada Hyukjae.

" _Percayalah pada cinta bodohmu itu sampai kau mati!"_

"AARGH!"

Donghae berteriak frustasi. Menangis pilu di dalam rumahnya. Berteriak memanggil nama Hyukjae yang tak akan pernah di dengar oleh pria manis itu. ia berdiri, mengelilingi rumahnya seperti orang gila, memanggil nama Hyukjae berkali-kali seakan Hyukjae ada di dalam rumahnya dan akan menjawabnya.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie aku mohon jawab aku! Kau dimana hm? Jangan sembunyi dariku, sayang. Hyukkie! ya Tuhan. Aku sangat rindu padamu. Kau dimana? HYUKKIE!"

Donghae berteriak berkali-kali. Menyerukan nama Hyukjae seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya. Tak perduli pada darah di pelipisnya yang terus mengalir mengotori pipi hingga kerah kemejanya. Donghae seperti orang gila sekarang. Jatuh terduduk di lantai rumahnya. Menggumamkan nama Hyukjae terus menerus hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

Paman Shin yang baru sampai di rumah Donghae langsung berlari masuk ke dalam saat melihat Donghae yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dapur. Dengan sedikit kesusahan lelaki paruh baya itu memapah Donghae, menidurkannya di atas sofa usang di dekat dapur. Ia menelepon istrinya untuk memanggil dokter dan membawanya ke rumah Donghae. Paman Shin lalu mencari handuk kecil dan air hangat kemudia membersihkan luka Donghae. Firasat buruk saat Donghae belum juga datang ke tokonya ternyata benar. Padahal Donghae sudah berjanji akan datang pagi-pagi sekali. Lelaki itu memperbaiki posisi Donghae, membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Donghae agar pemuda itu tidak kepanasan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Donghae."

Paman Shin bergumam pelan. Keningnya bertaut saat melihat secarik kertas yang ada digenggaman Donghae. Ia menarik keluar kertas itu, kemudian membacanya dengan teliti. Sebuah alamat rumah sakit lengkap dengan nomor kamar. Kenapa alamat rumah sakit ini ada pada Donghae? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kondisi Donghae yang babak belur seperti ini? Ia akan menyelidiknya nanti saat istrinya datang.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Donghae terbangun saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Kepalanya masih terasa pening saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih terasa panas dan bibirnya nyeri. Ia terkejut saat mendapati paman Shin duduk di samping ranjang sempitnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Kenapa paman di sini?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti

"Kau masih bertanya? Jika aku tidak disini, kau mungkin sudah di neraka."

Paman Shin setengah bercanda. Ia membantu Donghae untuk duduk. Istrinya sudah pulang sejak tadi. ia menyuruhnya untuk menutup toko. Donghae tersenyum getir. Memegang kepalanya dan merasa aneh saat merasakan kepalanya di perban. Ah, ia baru ingat. Bukankah pagi tadi Kibum datang ke mari dan meninjunya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri? Jadi itu bukan mimpi? Lalu Hyukjae? Donghae menggeledah pakaiannya bahkan sampai ranjangnya. Denyutan sakit di kepalanya tak ia hiraukan. Seingatnya tadi Kibum memberinya secarik kertas yang berisi alamat. Itu pasti alamat rumah sakit dimana Hyukjae di rawat.

"Kau mencari ini?"

Donghae menatap tangan paman Shin yang memegang kertas. Ia langsung menariknya dan membaca isinya takut jika ia salah. Ia bernapas lega saat menngetahui jika itu benar kertas yang dilemparkan Kibum padanya.

"Hyukkie, dia belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kata dokter, ia terkena hipotermia"

Tubuh Donghae membeku mendengarnya. Benarkah? Hyukkienya belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang?

"Dari mana paman tahu?"

"Maafkan paman. Donghae. Saat kau tak sadar paman pergi ke alamat itu dan bertanya pada suster di sana. Mereka sempat menolak untuk memberitahu kondisi Hyukkie. tapi akhirnya mereka memberitahukannya."

Donghae menyibak selimutnya. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana ia langsung turun dari ranjang kecilnya. Kakinya sedikit berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Tak perduli ia hanya memakai kemeja tipis dengan bercak darah di kerahnya. Donghae terus menyeret kakinya. Ia harus menemui Hyukkie-nya. Ia akan membatalkan kontraknya dengan ayah Hyukjae. Ia tak takut mendapat ancaman dari Yunho, ia tak perduli jika nanti di ejek dan diusir. Ia akan berusaha mempertahankan Hyukjae meski harus memohon sekalipun, meski harus mencium kaki Yunho, Donghae akan melakukannya. Hyukjae-nya membutuhkannya.

Setelah berjuang melawan rasa sakit di tubuh dan kepalanya, Donghae sampai di rumah sakit. Hari semakin gelap. Salju turun dengan lebatnya. Ini Desember, sebentar lagi natal tiba. Hyukjae-nya harus bangun sebelum hari natal tiba. Hyukjae sangat menyukai natal dan Donghae berjanji akan membuat Hyukjae bangun dan merayakan natal bersama. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan Donghae masuk ke dalam. Ia meneliti carik kertas yag dibawanya. Disana tertulis nomor kamar Hyukjae. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Saat dirinya tiba di lorong yang sepi, Donghae memelankan langkahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dua kamar dari tempatnya berdiri adalah kamar rawat Hyukjae. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah. Rasanya begitu lama padahal ia sudah melangkah dengan langkah lebar. Tepat di depan kamar bernomor 718 Donghae berhenti. Ia mengintip melalui kaca kecil di pintu itu. dari luar ia bisa lihat Hyukjaenya terbaring di sana. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker oksigen. Tangan kurusnya ditusuk jarum infuse. Donghae meringis, kekasihnya itu sangat takut dengan jarum suntik. Air mata Donghae jatuh begitu saja. Perasaan rindunya membuncah. Ia ingin memeluk Hyukjae, mendekapnya dengan erat dan tak akan melepasnya lagi. Donghae berjanji. Selain Hyukjae, ia bisa melihat Jaejong dan Yunho di dalam. Donghae semakin memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan menunggu Yunho keluar agar bisa berbicara dengannya.

Pukul 10 malam Yunho berniat pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan. Saat ia keluar dari kamar rawat Hyukjae, ia dikejutkan dengan Donghae yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Pemuda itu tampak tak baik-baik saja. Yunho mengernyit bingung saat Donghae berdiri kemudian berlutut di bawah kakinya.

"Maafkan aku paman. Aku tahu aku lancang. Aku tahu aku pengecut. Paman boleh menertawakanku setelah ini. Tapi aku mohon, biarkan aku tetap bersama Hyukkie. aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Maafkan aku yang begitu pengecut. Tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Hyukkie. aku mohon!"

Donghae berlutut, memegang kedua kaki Yunho. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Ia terlalu malu melakukannya. Yunho bergeming. Dengan pelan ia melepas tangan Donghae dari kedua lututnya kemudian melangkah menjauhi Donghae seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Hati Donghae serasa dicabik. Ia tak mau menyerah. Berdiri kemudian mengejar Yunho, berlutut kembali di hadapan ayah dari orang terkasihnya.

"Aku memang pengecut. Pecundang. Tapi beri aku kesempatan paman. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal tetap bersama Hyukkie."

"Tinggalkan Hyukkie!"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Kini ia berani menatap wajah Yunho. Donghae menggeleng tegas. Ia berdiri kemudian menatap Yunho tepat dimatanya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu Donghae."

"Aku tidak pernah memilih paman. Aku hanya mengikuti perintahmu untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hyukkie dengan bonus aku diterima di perusahaan. Aku tidak pernah memilih."

Yunho terdiam sebentar. Yang dikatakan Donghae memang masuk akal.

"Minggu depan Hyukkie akan bertunangan. Ia sudah setuju sebelum mencoba bunuh diri."

Kali ini Donghae yang terdiam. Lama keduanya saling bertatapan hingga suara Jaejong memutuskan tatapan keduanya.

"Donghae? Kau datang?"

Donghae mengangguk gugup. Ia tak berani menatap mata Jaejong. Wanita itu selalu lembut padanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena dirinya Hyukjae mencoba bunuh diri.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal. Biarkan aku menjaga Hyukkie. aku akan berusaha membuatnya sadar sebelum natal tiba. Aku mohon."

Jaejong mengangguk setuju. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Donghae dan membawanya ke kamar rawat Hyukjae. Meninggalkan Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia bisa menangani Yunho nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat Hyukjaenya sadar.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Donghae duduk di sebelah ranjang Hyukjae. Tangannya yang besar menangkup tangan pucat Hyukjae. Ini hari kedua ia menunggui Hyukjae. Natal tinggal seminggu lagi dan belum ada perkembangan sama sekali dari kondisi Hyukjae. Donghae memankan jemari lentik Hyukjae yang tampak memucat. Membawanya ke depan bibirnya kemuduan mengecupnya lama. Ia merindukan jemari itu saat mengelus wajahnya, mengelus kepalanya. Ia merindukan telapak tangan halus itu menangkup pipinya, merindukan mata indah itu yang menatapnya penuh cinta. Ia juga merindukan bibir manis Hyukjae. Bibir yang selalu mengecupnya dengan malu-malu, mengucapkan kata cinta yang begitu tulus untuknya. Donghae merindukan semuanya yang ada pada Hyukjaenya.

"Sayang, kau tak merindukanku hm? Kau betah sekali tidur lama-lama. Kau tahu? Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu."

Donghae menidurkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala Hyukjae. Manisnya aroma Hyukjae menyeruak masuk ke dalam inderanya. Donghae memejamkan matanya sebentar, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis milik Hyukjae.

"Hei, kau mau menghukumku ya? Kau boleh menghukumku sebanyak yang kau mau, sayang. Tapi kau harus bangun dulu. Buka matamu, aku merindukan mata indahmu yang menatapku malu-malu."

Donghae terkekeh sebentar. Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi dan kelopak mata Hyukjae yang terpejam. Rasa hangat kembali menjalari hatinya. Ia ingin Hyukjaenya segera bangun dan menatapnya. Donghae tak perduli jika nanti Hyukjae membencinya. Ia hanya ingin Hyukjaenya bangun.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal karena berkata kasar padamu malam itu. aku bahkan hampir menjadi orang gila saat memikirkannya. Dan Kibum hyung menyadarkanku bahwa aku salah karena menyakitimu. Kibum hyung hampir membunuhku waktu itu. Kau harus bangun dan memarahi Kibum hyung karena hampir membunuhku."

Donghae tertawa lagi. bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa tetapi matanya menangis. Entah sejak kapan pipinya basah ia tak menyadarinya. Tangannya merapikan rambut Hyukjae yang begitu lembut. Mencium kening Hyukjae penuh kelembutan. Donghae menangis lagi, menangsi kebodohannya karena menyakiti orang terkasihnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, membiarkan air matanya gugur bersama semua kesalahannya pada Hyukjae.

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Natal tinggal tiga hari lagi. Donghae tak pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi Hyukjae. Ia terus menemaninya. Menceritakannya segala hal. Mulai dari kenangan mereka saat masih kuliah sampai mereka telah lulus kuliah. Donghae tak pernah lelah mengajak Hyukjae berbicara meski tak pernah ditanggapi oleh pria manis yang masih tertidur itu. Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae, turun ke kedua kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi, dagu dan terakhir Donghae memberikan sedikit lumatan di bibir pucat itu. dokter sudah melepas masker oksigen Hyukjae sehingga Donghae bisa leluasa menikmati wajah cantik Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Kau semakin cantik. Aku jadi ingin memandangimu terus."

Donghae tersenyum membayangkan Hyukjae yang mengomel padanya karena menggombali dan menggodanya.

"Bukan hanya wajahmu yang semakin cantik. Bibirmu juga semakin manis, kau mengoleskan permen di bibirmu hm?"

Kali ini Donghae tertawa. Ia masih membayangkan Hyukjae yang melotot padanya. Mengomelinya panjang lebar kemudian melempar wajah Donghae dengan bantal. Tawa Donghae terhenti saat menyadari jika Hyukjaenya masih terbaring di sana. Matanya tak terbuka, tubuhnya tak bergerak hanya nafasnya yang teratur seperti sedang tidur. Tangan Donghae merapikan poni Hyukjae yang menjuntai, menyelipkannya di balik telinganya. Hyukjae tampak cantik meski wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Donghae, kau tidak istrahat"

Donghae menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum pada Jaejong yang kini sudah berada di dalam kamar rawat Hyukjae. Tatapannya beralih pada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Jaejong. Lelaki itu sangat tampan. Wajahnya berkharisma. Postur tubuhnya juga tak kalah dengan atlet di luar sana. Tapi siapa dia?

"Ak, kalian belum saling kenal rupanya. Siwon kenalkan, itu Donghae. Dia yang yang menjaga Hyukkie di rumah sakit. Dan Donghae, kenalkan ini Siwon. Ehm, calon tunangan Hyukkie."

Suara Jaejong memelan diakhir kalimatnya. Meski begitu Donghae bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya menegang. Senyumnya perlahan mulai luntur. Lelaki di depannya sangat sempurna. Wajahnya begitu tampan dengan lesung pipi yang menggantung di wajahnya saat ia tersenyum. Ia juga tampak ramah. Hyukjae pasti bahagia jika menikah dengan pria seperti Siwon.

"Siwon."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Donghae. Donghae menjabat tangannya dengan gugup. Suaranya terdengar lirih saat menyebutkan namanya. Ia tersenyum kaku kemudian melepas jabatan tangannya dengan cepat. Ia berbalik mengamati Hyukjae. Natal tinggal tiga hari lagi dan Hyukjae belum membaik. Rasanya Donghae ingin menangis saat ini juga. Rasanya begitu sakit mengingat Hyukjaenya akan dimiliki orang lain. Sekuat apapun Donghae mencoba mempertahankan Hyukjae, itu tak akan membuahkan hasil jika Hyukjaenya masih terbaring seperti ini.

"Jangan salah paham, Donghae-ssi. Aku tidak akan merebut Hyukjae darimu. Dia sangat cantik bukan? Aku akan bahagia jika memang orang yang Hyukjae cintai adalah aku. Tapi Hyukjae hanya mencintai satu orang. Itu kau."

Donghae menatap Siwon bingung. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sesaat. Donghae menatap Jaejong meminta penjelasan tapi Jaejong hanya tersenyum. Ia akan bersuara saat mesin pendeteksi jantung milik Hyukjae berbunyi nyaring.

"HYUKKIE!"

.

.

Love_Really_Hurt

.

.

Natal telah tiba. Lagu-lagu pengiring natal bergema di seluruh penjuru kota. Anak-anak tampak bahagia dengan kado yang mereka dapatkan dari sinterclas. Salju turun tak begitu lebat, seakan tahu jika malam itu adalah malam yang istimewa. Donghae duduk di tepi ranjangnya memandangi punggung seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Menikmati butiran-butiran salju yang menggantung kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Senyum Donghae terkembang. Ia tak pernah berharap jika ia akan sebahagia ini.

"Hae. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kemarilah."

Donghae berdiri. Melangkah pelan mendekati sosok itu kemudian merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hm?" bisiknya lembut.

"Aku sedang melihat salju. Kau tahu Hae? Aku baru sadar jika salju sangat indah."

Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia mengecup pipi yang kini sudah tak pucat lagi. kecupanya beralih ke bibir ranum yang tampak memerah meski tak dipoles lipstick.

"Kau menyukainya, Hyukkie?"

"Hm, sangat."

Keduanya tertawa. Donghae mempererat rengkuhannya pada tubuh Hyukjae. Tangan Hyukjae menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Donghae tersenyum mengingat dimana ia sekarang. Keduanya tidak berada di Seoul. Keduanya berada di Paris. Tempat yang paling disukai istrinya. Istri? Ah benar, mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan pagi tadi. Hyukjae tersadar dua hari lalu dan menangis haru saat melihat Donghae ada disisinya. Ia meminta ayahnya untuk menikahkannya dengan Donghae. Ia mengancam akan bunuh diri lagi jika ayahnya tak mengizinkannya. Diluar dugaan, Yunho menyetujuinya bahkan jika Hyukjae tak mengancam. Pipi Hyukjae merona saat Yunho, Kibum dan Jaejong menggodanya. Dan disinilah mereka. Paris. Tempat yang paling ingin Hyukjae kunjungi untuk berbulan madu.

"Hae, bantu aku ke balkon. Aku ingin melihat salju dengan jelas."

"Tapi di luar dingin, sayang."

"Hanya bantu aku, Donghaee~"

Donghae menyerah mendengar rengekkan Hyukjae. Ia mendorong kursi roda milik Hyukjae tapi Hyukjae menahannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin ke balkon?"

Hyukjae mengangguk imut tapi malu-malu membuat Donghae ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Jangan pakai kursi ini. Gendong~"

Donghae menggeram gemas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan ganas. Ia kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di belakang dan bawah lutut Hyukjae, menggendongnya dan membawanya ke balkon. Keduanya duduk di kursi yang ada dengan Hyukjae yang masih duduk dipangkuan Donghae. Donghae mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Menyaksikan butiran salju yang turun lambat-lambat.

"Hyukkie,"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakitimu sayang. Aku menyesal."

Hyukjae mengangguk sebentar kemudian terdiam. Donghae sedikit kecewa karena Hyukjae hanya menanggapinya demikian.

"Hyukkie,"

"Hm?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hyukjae yang duduk menyamping dipangkuan Donghae semakin memeluk erat leher Donghae saat angin berhembus kencang.

"Hyukkie,"

"Donghae~ berhenti merusak momen romantis~"

Donghae tertegun saat rengekkan Hyukjae terdengar lagi. kali ini Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lucu. Mata menyipit dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Ya Tuhan, bisakah Donghae memakan Hyukjae sekarang? Kenapa Hyukjae semakin cantik saja.

"Sekali lagi kau merusak momen romantis ini, aku akan menciummu."

Ancaman Hyukjae terdengar menggelikan ditelinga Donghae. Matanya terus memperhatikan bibir Hyukjae yang masih mengerucut. Dengan tidak sabar Donghae meraup bibir itu lembut. Mencecapnya, mengulumnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum saat istrinya itu membalas ciumannya malu-malu. Ketika Hyukjae mengerang, Donghae melesakkan lidahnya. Menari dengan lembut di dalam mulut Hyukjae. Donghae sangat menyukai rasa manis dalam mulut Hyukjae, membuatnya ketagihan lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Maafkan aku karena—"

"Donghae! Berhenti merusak momen romantis ku bilang!"

Donghae tergelak. Ia kembali menawan bibir manis sang istri yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hyukjaenya lagi. Hyukjae adalah segalanya. Ia akan kerja keras demi Hyukjaenya dan anak-anaknya nanti.

"Sayang. Kau mau kita punya anak berapa?"

"Emh, aku ingin tiga. Dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perampuan."

"Kenapa sedikit sekali? Aku berencana membuat sepuluh untuk kita."

"Dasar mesum! LEPASKAN AKU TUAN MESUM!"

.

.

.

E.N.D

.

Yeah end dengan gajenya. Maaf ya ini ff lama banget apdetnya. Kendalanya banyak banget. Buntu ide, males ngetik, tugas yang numpuk kayak cucian kotor, trus UAS yang yeaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya jika endingnya jadi gaje kayak gini. Aku tahu feelnya gak dapet banget. Aku sendiri udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya hahaha. Padahal konsepnya nih ff gak kayak gini, yah karena aku plinplan jadinya keg gini. Oke maafin aku. Hutangku lunas ya, LRH tamat. Yeaaaay #pelukeratHyukee.

Buat yang minta hurt banget, ini udah hurt banget menurut aku *padahal ini gak ngefeel sama sekali*

Oke big thanks banget buat :

Rizka0419 | Misshae d'cessevil | dheaniyuu |eunhyukuke | teukiangle | naehyuk6 |sherlyXiu24 | Yeni Cho94 | nurul. P . putri | |cho. .794 | | snow1215 |BigSehun'sjunior |kakimulusheenim | wnurutami |Dochi Risma | cho loekyu07 | ha3lvttahyuk | kartikawaii |susan Haehyuk | nemonkey | serra | 69912052 | fishyhae | Wonhaesung Love | Andini Yulieta | DinaLe96 | | Polarise437 | guest | DHLiu |eunhaekz | | LeeDHKyu

Terimakasih udah mau nungguin ff ini. Ada beberapa yang sampe 2 kali ripiu nanyain kapan apdet. Maaf ya baru bisa diapdet. Maaf juga chap endingnya jadi gaje keg gini. Salam hangat dari aku #pelukeratbangetsatusatu

Si Neng yang udah janji mau apdet ffnya, sok atuh apdet. Ku tungguin, awas loh kalo ingkar.


End file.
